Pensieve
by NicoleHeart19
Summary: It is 3 years after the war and Harry has recently broken up with Ginny and goes to the pensieve in 12 Grimmauld Place to reminisce but, there is something off about these memories. Why can't Harry remember most of them? Some bashing of Ron & Ginny (HHr) Non-con
1. Chapter 1: Reminisce with the Pensieve

_Note that once present-day Harry is in the Pensieve his thoughts, opinions, and actions will be in italics. Except when a past person is writing._

 _~Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Reminisce with the Pensieve**

Harry P.O.V.

After war things seem to be getting better for us. Ron and Hermione are together despite their quarrels. As we expected, Hermione wanted for us to go back for our seventh year, but Ron and I both had enough of school. That so we started working towards being an Auror. After fighting with Voldemort for 7 years I guess it was expected of us. Hermione, being herself, went through the seventh year and joined the Ministry and now is working for her SPEW campaign. After two years of pushing she finally got a law pass in that lets elves have a day off. And as for Ginny, she started playing seeker for England's Wizarding team and excelling.

As for me and Ginny, we did get back together after the war. Everything was going well between us, but there was a couple of things. We would fight. Fight about things that did not bother or even matter to us before the war. Like the money, she wants to move to a place that is huge while I want to get a place that is cozy and comfortable. Then there is the fame or what I like to call it "The wizarding world that can't stop asking what Harry Potter is doing these days." Ginny loves the idea of people and journalists following us, I do not. But this is not the only things that make me feel uncertain about our relationship. I first heard it when Ron and I were about to go on a mission:

That day Ginny and I had one of our fights but I decided to be the bigger person and tried to let it go. Ron and I walk passed a group of our colleagues talking. That when I heard my colleagues discuss Ginny. I swear I heard one of them say that 'Ginny was a nice shag maybe the best.' That was the reason enough for me to lose my temper and go and confront them but, Ron was there. He stopped me by convincing me that it was not my Ginny they were talking about. I let it go once more, just to stay positive.

Now a few days later, I'm in Three Broomsticks to have some firewhisky and I'm seated beside a group of France's Quidditch team, and I'm hearing the same talks. This time I know that they are talking about Ginny. It was the only Ginny that they associated with England's Quidditch team. I left the Three Broomsticks that day not wanting another headline for the Daily Prophet.

Days later Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and I went to a ball for the fallen of the war. Ginny and I pose for every camera that wanted a picture of the 'blissfully in love hero and his beautiful girlfriend,' but after a while, she disappeared. I asked around to everyone, but no one in the ballroom knew. I run out to the hallway looking back and forth and only found Hermione listening through a closet door. I go up to her and ask if she has seen Ginny. She answers with a finger pointed to the door. Moans and groans come from the closet that sounds highly like Ginny's voice and someone else's. Before I swing the door open in rage, Hermione grabbed on my arm and looked into my eyes with a pleading look of help.

With all my blinding fury and impatience, I ignored her and open the closet door. Hermione and I found Ginny and some other bloke in a very embarrassing position. Well embarrassing for them but heartbreaking and insulting for me. I immediately run off and apparate back to 12 Grimmauld Place, with a voice calling out my name from Hermione. I had no time to talk to any of them that night.

It might have been for the first time that I was so disheartened after getting proven right. I didn't hear from Ginny until the next day. I guess she wanted me to cool down before being in her presence again.

When she met me again she was pleading, proving that this was not her first rodeo and she had been sorry.

"Listen, Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Ginny, don't think you should come back here ever again," I demanded.

"What are you saying, Harry?" Ginny stressed. "Are you breaking up with me?"

I said nothing in response. I was fed up with everything she has put me through.

"Okay, fine Harry. I'll leave, but you will regret this."

With watery eyes, I saw Ginny leaving my house for the final time. As much as I wanted to make myself believe that it was not true, the pain of betrayal was making it impossible to. It was like being hit by the cruciatus curse, again and again. I can't keep myself from wanting to beat myself up for not seeing it sooner.

Why? Why did I not see this sooner? I was losing my infatuation with her a few weeks ago when she started to stop caring about me, but she was still very pretty and I still loved her dearly. I guess that's the reason why I kept the faith that would work because this was the longest I have been in a relationship. I carried myself to my room and laid down on my bed in a very depressed mood.

We were starting to work on living together in the now nonexistent future. Quidditch players' posters, our photos at different hotspots, and her clothes from when she used to come for an overnight stay. Ugh! This hurts more than it should. This thinking of people like Malfoy bragging their affairs to my face makes me sick to my stomach. There's a photo of us on my end table near the bed. Repulsed by it I turn it face down and told myself to burn it later.

I rolled over to my side and stared out the window as I thought to myself all the good times Ginny and I had together, but it was getting harder as I started reminiscing our time. Then I realized that Ginny and I had started to put together vials of our best memories to rewatch in the pensieve when things got sour or dyer. This was the only saving grace to the relationship I had.

I got up out of my bed and went to the pensieve room down the hall. Scanning the cabinet of vials, I found a vial with her handwriting saying "Morning After." I smiled a little at the title and remembered this was the first time that Ginny and I shagged. I poured the contains into the sitting pensieve in the left side of the room. I dunked my head to watch the scene unfold:

* * *

 **After Ginny & Hermione's graduation, 1999**

Ginny and Harry were together in bed in her room back at the Burrow. Her sheets pulled over them and

"I am happy that you liked also for charming your room because your moans were loud and most certainly someone would have known what we were up to."

"Maybe we could go to your place later and we could have more fun there."

"Yes!" I agreed as I got up and found my clothes on the floor, and headed to the loo.

"I'll go out first so one will notice." I wince as I notice my head getting heavier. "I think I am getting a small headache. Do you have any potions for a headache?"

"Just go down stair and I will give it to you when I get there." Ginny smiled sweetly at me. I put on my shirt and pants and walked out to the loo.

Leaving Ginny alone in her room, she squealed out her excitement. "Harry, you are the best lover I have ever had." She quickly put on her long shirt on and gets up out of her bed to find a potion hiding in her drawer. Then she looked under her bed and grab her diary and started to write. I looked over her shoulder and read what she wrote.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I finally did it with Harry last night. He is such a good lover than I ever imagined. My childhood dream is coming true! He is all mine! Now I can't even get enough of our night together of my head. Maybe I'll tell this night to Hermione. Oh, Merlin! I want to feel that again! All I have to do is keep this going! Hope he doesn't notice this at all. I can't have him find out. I will talk later. I am going to meet him downstairs to plan my graduation day together._

 _~Ginny_

The scene started to change before my eyes to the kitchen in The Burrow: my home other than Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast all the while pestering younger Harry about his plans for the day.

"I think that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I are going to either Hogsmeade or something that both Hermione and Ginny would enjoy for their graduation."

While Harry was having that conversation with Mrs. Weasley, 17-year-old Ginny was coming down the stairs quietly in the hope to not stop the conversation. She scowled and got to Harry as Mrs. Weasley served him a cup of tea. As the conversation continued, Ginny quietly went up to Harry's teacup and poured the potion into the tea. Harry noticed her presents and smiled and kissed her lovingly on the lips. Mrs. Weasley cherished the love that they had for each other. After he took a sip he started looking more content than back in her room a light pink glow going around him soon after.

"You are simply gorgeous, Ginny" he gushed putting a hand on a side of his face. Gazing at his true love like a young school boy staring at his crush.

"Thank you, Harry." Ginny brightened at those words, "Maybe we should do something as a couple today."

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley warned.

"What?" Ginny replied her mother, "It's a potion to help with Harry's headache."

Mrs. Weasley didn't push any further, but she did have an inquisitive look on her face that said: "I think you're lying."

"Yes, that sounds fun!" Harry replied.

The scene changed to Hogsmeade with Ginny and Harry walking hand in hand. As they went into The Three Broomsticks Inn, ordered butterbeer and sat in the corner.

"Are you going to take the Auror job?" Ginny asked. "I think that you would be brilliant at it!"

"Really?" He asked. "I was thinking to just lay low for a while."

"No, don't. You will be great at it! Also, we have to go to the Quidditch World cup this year it is going to be brilliant!"

"Okay anything for you! Wait I thought that they canceled it because of the war."

"Well yes and no. They were going to cancel it if the war continued on, but since it ended it is back on again." She smiled brightly.

There was a pause. My 18-year-old self was looking at Ginny in awe. It was always like that. She was so brilliant and beautiful that I couldn't keep my eyes or hands off her.

She blushed at the sight, "Harry, do you want to go back to 12 Grimmauld Place? We can have some time for ourselves and no one has to know."

"Right now?"

"Yes!"

Harry paid the tab hastily and practically running out of the Three Broomsticks with Ginny. They apparated to his inherited home of the Black Family. They had a repeat of previous night rendezvous, but without any charms to mask what they were really up to.

* * *

That was a good memory, but why was the conversion with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny so conflicting? What did she think Ginny was doing?

After watching this memory, I couldn't stand for more. I collapsed on the floor holding my head by both hands.

What happened actually? Where was the Ginny in the memories? One who was so enamoured with the idea of boy-who-lived, who loved me so much that she would fight anyone to win for the man of her dreams…

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so go easy on it. I would like a review to be a critiquing of the story and better grammar ideas.**

 **Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Offbeat Yule Ball

**Hello everyone! This next chapter is a little bit shorter** **than the first, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

 ** _Note that once present-day Harry is in the Pensieve his thoughts, opinions, and actions will be in italics. Except when a past person is writing._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: An Offbeat Yule Ball** ** _  
_**

 **Yule Ball, December of 1994**

Still questioning the anger with Ginny, I stomp down to the kitchen and find some firewhiskey. As I gulp some of it, I lean my back on the marble countertops contemplating what made Ginny look that way. I would never betray you. Ginny, I wasn't going to leave you, but now I know you wouldn't do the same for me. I see Kreacher coming down the stairs mumbling to himself saying good riddance to the blood traitor. I had to keep Kreacher when I got the house from Sirius though Hermione tried to make me give him clothes, he refused. As for the painting of Mrs. Black, well I had to get rid of it. It was driving Ginny and me insane with the yelling and screaming.

With my heart and body burning from the firewhiskey and the idea of the wound that she gave, I head back upstairs to the pensieve room.

"Master, dinner will be ready in an hour and a half." Kreacher called out.

"Thank You, Kreacher!" I answer back.

I look through the cabinets with the vials reading all of them to find what Ginny said in her diary later that day or any other day, but to no avail. About to give up and put her memories back, I find a blocked space in the mock end of the cabinet on the top shelve. I pull out a wooden square cut out, that hid the rear end of the shelf, but what I found was two vial cases of unnamed memories. The vial cases are dusty and a sandy tan color to it. I open the cases to find thirteen vials in them. Was Ginny trying to hide these from me? Maybe this could be the answer to my question of why Ginny got so angry about the conversation that day. Without another thought, I take the first vial, that had some cobwebs stuck to it, over to the pensieve and dive in.

The scene was making itself to be the Yule Ball back in the fourth year at Hogwarts. The dance floor had a little over a handful of couples slow dancing to a slow song. I look around to find Ginny and Neville, her date for the ball but found either of the two. Actually, the room was very becoming very empty and only had a few people were left. Some were talking amongst themselves or watching the final dancers on the dancefloor. I wish I took Ginny to this. We would have at least a good time and it would have made the Yule Ball less terrible.

I found my 14-year-old self and Ron standing by the punch bowl, sipping on a cup, with my younger self watching one couple, in particular, that was exiting the dancefloor, Hermione and Krum. My face looked defeated as Ron was glaring at them both.

I dismiss those looks because I believe it was more to do with the fact that she was having more fun and Ron and I wasn't. Hermione whispered something into Krum's ear and they went in two different directions. Krum went to talk with some of his friends from Durmstrang on the other side of the room as Hermione came to the younger Ron and me.

"Having fun?" Hermione asked with a small smile even though she knew what the answer would be.

"Why the bloody hell do you care?" Ron glared as he got his cup of pumpkin juice and walked away from Hermione and Harry.

I don't remember this part of the Yule Ball. Where is this going?

"You looked great out there," Young Harry complimented.

Hermione looked at him awkwardly as my younger self tried not to look at her because of a starting blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione paused for a little before continuing on. "D-do you want to dance with me? As friends I mean?" She tried to look at his face which he was desperately trying to hide as it was red by now.

Younger Harry tried not to look her directly into her face "Aren't you dancing with Krum, tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I asked him if it was okay if I saved the last dance for you. Only if it is okay with you though."

I see a small smile appear on my face as he finally his Gryffindor bravery kicked in. "S-sure." Why am I blushing so much for just being with Hermione? It is just Hermione. But she looks gorgeous for sure.

Hermione took younger Harry's hand over to the dancefloor for the last song of the night which was another slow song for the couples who were getting a bit too close. Why dance to this slow song wouldn't it be awkward? We are just friends, aren't we? I watch myself and Hermione dance and twirl on the dancefloor. Hermione in her blue dress was very beautiful and I think that I am better on my feet with Hermione than with Parvati. I bet that Ginny and I would have been just as good or even better. Okay, Harry, you need to stop thinking about Ginny with her hurting you as she did.

I see as they laughed and giggled to themselves as they danced gracefully not paying attention to anyone else that was there. Not that anyone minds the two at this point. Finally, the final song ended and the people started to leave to go to their respective common rooms, I see Hermione and young Harry go to the courtyard. I followed.

"I loved dancing with you, Hermione. It was the only best thing all night." Young Harry said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione replied taking his hand once more. "I think that you were better on your feet with me than you were with Parvati."

"I think I was a little nervous with all those people staring at me."

Hermione giggled. "Do you think are more comfortable with me than her?"

"I guess." He paused to think for a moment his body showing some nervousness to the situation. "I think that we should go back to Gryffindor Tower before anyone finds us. I don't want us to get detention."

Hermione looked a little disappointed, but she followed my lead to the Gryffindor tower.

I feel something in the air that was different between the two as the two teenagers as they went to the Gryffindor tower. Did she want to tell me on the way to the tower?

Hermione and young Harry made it to the portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower. It was dimly lit with some candles lighting the way as the remaining students were going back to their dorms.

"Thank you again for the dance, Harry." Hermione thanked.

He nodded. "Dancing with you made this night better."

Hermione not only smiled at this comment she tried to hide her blushing face from my younger self. Wow!….She is kind of cute when she is blushing.

Before he could say the password, Ron came from behind with a face constricted with jealousy.

"Where have the bloody hell you two have been?" He called out causing Hermione and young Harry to jump. He continued with a rebuttal before either Hermione or he could speak. "So, you can't be satisfied with one thing can't you, Harry? Cho and now Hermione."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry perplexed.

"Oh, like hell you don't know what I mean by that. You got money, you're famous, more famous being in this stupid competition and now you want the girl I want," Ron eyed Hermione and back to him. "You can't just seem to stop, can you? Well, not this time. You can't have her!"

"I didn't realize I was yours or anyone's, to begin with Ronald!" Hermione shrieked.

Ron rolled his eyes at her comment and then glared back at Harry. He shoved them out of the way "Buzz off," He said without looking back and mumbled the password to the fat lady and went in.

"I wish that he wouldn't do this." Hermione asserted and then sighed. "Well, good night Harry see you tomorrow." She hugged him and went through the portrait hole.

"Good night." He replied to no one, quietly to himself sadly.

Why was he always jealous of Hermione and me? She has always been my best friend next to Ron. She is brilliant! Why can't he see that she is a great person in my eyes? Hell instead of making a scene like that why can he not consider her feelings for once? Maybe Ginny and Ron have the same anger issues. They are siblings after all. But I can't remember any of this happening though. The dance with Hermione, the small talk out in the courtyard, and now this row with Ron, none of this is ringing any bells.

* * *

 **Present Day, 2001**

I remove myself from the pensieve and grab the next vial. I think I'll continue viewing the memories. Merlin knows what's more to find out.

* * *

 **Review, follow, and favorite all those things kept the story alive with me so I can finish the story and you will know what will happen in future chapters.**

 **Thanks! See you next Sunday!**

 **Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3:Let's talk about the Yule Ball

_Note the once present-day Harry is in the Pensieve his thoughts, opinions, and actions will be in italics. Except when a past person is writing._

 _~Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Let's talk about the Yule Ball**

I don't remember any of that. Hermione and I dancing should be a more significant memory to me.

I take my head out of the pensieve and grab the next vial. Time for the next one story.

 **Year 4**

The scene made itself into what it looks like the Gryffindor girl's dormitory with Hermione and Ginny sitting on their beds talking to one another. Ginny's bedside wall had famous Quidditch players as she which always admired. Hermione's bedside table had a stack of book on it which was a combination of textbooks and book she liked to read like Hogwarts: A History. She had her feet up on the bed reading the Hogwarts: A History book as she absentmindedly answered Ginny's question.

"Did you get to snog Krum last night?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"No," Hermione replied. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Oh come on, Hermione, just from the way he looks at you I could tell that he wanted to. Besides he is a famous Quidditch player how could you not want to?"

"Ginny, I was never the one for Quidditch you know that. But…" Hermione began to blush a little. "Really, I didn't notice." at the comment of the idea Krum wanting to.

Ginny watched Hermione as she blushed at the thought and continued, "I think that you are going to marry Krum in the future." She teased

"No, I'm not," Hermione said defensively as she tried to hide her face with the book.

"Yes, you are. It would be a beautiful wedding yours and mine to Harry. I can just see the headline now 'Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter finally get married in the biggest way with stars in their eyes' and yours would be 'Victor Krum marries the love of his life from the Yule Ball."

"No Ginny, it wouldn't be. I don't want it to be. I went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum to see if my crush would be mad for not asking me sooner. Also what makes you think Harry will marry you later on?"

"I just know. So, did he get mad." _Ginny, you were on the fast track to that being reality, but why did you have to hurt me in that quest._

"I don't know just yet he isn't telling me." She turned a page in the book.

Ginny sighed, but a smirk appeared on her face. "So, you and Ron are still not talking, are you?"

 _Well, Ron's actions last night was pointing in that direction, but does Hermione feel the same? She didn't act that way when he said those things last night. But what do I know about their love. Love is weird sometimes._

"Yeah, he always starts rows with Harry and I one way or another." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Silence fell in between the two teenaged girls, as Ginny thought of me laying on her bed closing her eyes to the world as Hermione continue to read.

"Do you think Harry was handsome last night?" Ginny breaking the silence.

"Sure," Hermione said absent-mindedly, but blushed at the idea when Ginny was not looking.

"Maybe he can finally stop liking Cho and look at me for once."

 _Oh yeah, I didn't start looking at her until my 6th year at Hogwarts. Wow, I was stupid not to look at her sooner. Why did I look to her so late? I mean I could have had a withstanding relationship with her by this point._

"Maybe." Hermione continued her reading like she wanted this conversation to end.

"I can't wait until that happens." Ginny sighed blissfully at the thought.

 _Well, you do win me in the end Ginny. Just wait…_

Hermione looked at the time and jumped out of bed and grabbed her things. "I got to go to the library to find a charms book for homework. See you later, Ginny." She lied obviously. But Ginny didn't mind at all as she gave a small wave as she left out the door.

Hermione goes down to the library to find my 14-year-old self looking through books at a table endeavoring to find something to avail me for the 2nd task. There were a few people in the library, but for the most part everyone was doing other things with their free time other than being in the library. Hermione found me and joined as I was about to give up on my search.

"Hey, Harry, how is the research for that egg going?"

"Hard." I said in exasperation. "Cedric gave me a clue earlier today to listen to it under water. I did and the egg says that will take something and it will be another water."

"So you need to find a way to breathe under water."

"Yeah, but my brain is going mad just looking for the answer."

Hermione giggled at little. "You'll figure it out."

My younger self totally abandoning the idea of finding anything for the 2nd task and visually examined Hermione inquisitively. "Hermione, why did you go with Victor to the Yule Ball?" _Okay that was not the best way to approach that question. I guess that was more of a question that just came out without me thinking it through._

Hermione was dumbfounded by the question but answered nervously, "Because he asked me."

"Why not wait until Ron or I asked?"

"Well, Ron just found out that I am a girl go figure, and I thought you would go with Cho." She joked.

There was a noticeable pause in our conversation, then my younger self started to blush. "Would it have been awkward if I asked you to the Yule Ball?"

"N-no. Why did you think that?"

My younger self looked away blushing even harder now. _Wait, Hermione would have gone to the Yule Ball if I asked._

Hermione took my hand in hers under the table. I look back as I found her smiling sweetly at me thinking of what of to say next I start. "Uh, thank you for everything, Hermione. Thank you for your support through all of this. You have been a great friend." I hurried to change the subject.

Seeing that I didn't want to talk about it, Hermione replied the best way that she could. "I believe that we would have had a great time together." She smiled.

I shyly smiled back and taking my hand back in a perplexing way. "What do you think of yourself and Krum together?"

She shook indicating that nothing is happening and nothing will happen. "So, we should have gone together then."

"Well, I must say that the Yule Ball was not a total failure. I enjoy it."

"I-I enjoyed dancing with you."

"Thanks Harry." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Shocked her eyes widen at her recent actions. "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." she said nervously.

"It's okay, Hermione. "I say meekly. "If it is too much to ask can you do that more often. I think I am going to need it for these upcoming tasks."

Hermione was now the one blushing hard now. "Sure, Harry." Hermione nodded.

The memory ends.

 _Hermione started kissing me on my cheek early on than I remember. Okay was cute and I did need that to get through that tournament. So what is next?_

* * *

 **So this one is short too… but do not worry the next chapter is going to be long. So look forward to reading that next Sunday. And please I am begging for you to review the story, follow, and fav it so I can keep on going with this story to the end.**

 **Love ya and I will see you next Sunday!**


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Harry!

_Note the once present-day Harry is in the Pensieve his thoughts, opinions, and actions will be in italics. Except when a past person is writing._

 _~Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Harry!**

The memory makes itself to be the Hogwarts's Express Train after I gave the Triwizard Tournament winnings to Fred and George. It was the beginning of summer in Scotland and the sun was bright on this clear day. Hermione was walking past the compartment where Fred and George were celebrating and went into the compartment where Ginny and Luna were. Hermione briefly heard what Fred and George were saying in whispers so they can plan their upcoming jokes shop in near shop. Hermione knocked on Ginny and Luna's compartment; Ginny waved her for her to come in. With The Quibbler in hand, Luna was talking about Lord Voldemort's return.

"Do you believe that he-who-must-not-be-named is really back?" Luna dreamy like voice said.

"I believe everything that Harry says." Ginny declares. "He will be strong in this fight against him and I will be there by his side." Ginny turning to Hermione now. "Do you think that Cho Chang is still on Harry's mind?"

"I don't know." Hermione unsure how to answer a question that was out of her control and out of her realm of thinking. "Harry is happy with Cho and I think that you should accept that and be happy for him."  
"I just wish he would look at me the same way he looks at Cho. Oh yeah, I think that my brother likes you, Hermione. I think your plan at the Yule Ball made him very well jealous." Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Well I don't know about that either," Hermione confused. _Ron can be an idiot be at that time he wanted to be with you, but if he didn't know how to express them. What am I talking about? I was the same as Ron when I fancied Cho._

Ginny ignored that follow up answer and then sighed. "I'll be back." With that Ginny grabbed her clothes from her bag in the overhead shelf and left the compartment with her regular clothes in hand. Leaving the brunette and blonde alone together.

Luna realized something in Hermione when Ginny told her that Ron liked her. "So, Hermione, do you like Harry?" in her dreamy like voice.

Hermione snapped back at her shocked then began to grow a very embarrassing blush on her face. She looks down at her shoes like they were the most interesting things to her at the moment. "Is it that obvious?" She mumbled as she shifted more to Luna to be face to face with her.

"No, you are very good at hiding it from Ginny and Ron very well."

Hermione looked perplexed up at Luna's face, "But how do you know that I like Harry instead of Ron?"

"Your response to Ginny's question."

Hermione sighed. "Maybe I'm stupid about going about this if you could figure out my feeling anyone paying the littlest of attention would've gotten that. Anyway, Harry wouldn't go for a girl like me. I mean I am not as pretty as Cho or Ginny for that matter."

"Have you asked him about what he likes?"

"Oh No. I have been trying to get rid of this crush for him for years now, but I am stupid for letting it go for this long. Do you think that I am a bad person?"

"No, I don't think so. I think that Harry likes you as well."

Hermione's eyes widen. "What? No, he likes Cho remember."

"I think he just doesn't know it yet." Luna smiled. Hermione paused at the information that was just stated. _Okay, you were pretty, Hermione. But could you blame me! I think that if there was not Ginny or Ron I would have said something._

"I don't know about that. Do you think if I do confess will there be a change in our friendship? I don't want to hurt our relationship to this point and I would hate to lose it because I like him more than a friend."

"It depends on Harry's choice in if he wants to realize that there is something there and whatever happens in the future I will support you or Ginny if Harry chooses either of you."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Luna. What makes you think Harry will choose Ginny? I don't think he has any interest in her. Also can you not tell anyone about this?"

"Sure. That was for if Ginny gets him."

Hermione smiled.

The memory starts to dissolve into a midsummer morning that I definitely did not recognize because I saw Hermione sitting at her wooden desk in her light blue painted room writing on a piece of parchment. _I don't think I have ever seen Hermione's house at all when I went to Hogwarts._ I looked around the then teenage girl's room and saw a big bookshelf with a lot of book on them with the biggest book on them was Hogwarts: A History. She was very obsessed with this book since she got her hands on it back in the first year. I lean over to read what she was writing on the parchment.

 _"Dear Harry,_

 _Happy Birthday! I hope that the Dursley's are not being too abusive to you this summer. I hope that you are at peace for your birthday. I think that you deserve a peaceful birthday if you can't see us, but anyway._

 _I found some cauldron cakes, so you can eat some cake for your birthday. I would like for us to hang out this summer before we go back to Hogwarts. My parents can pick you up if you like._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione."_

 _I wish I could have hung out with you, Hermione, that summer it would have been cool just to see and meet your parents. Maybe they were like the Weasley I wish I took the opportunity to do that, but I was fighting Dementors that summer._ She finished the letter to me and sent it by whistling for a barn owl to come and take the letter when her open her window.

Time speeds up now to a few days later and the same barn owl came to her window with a letter in hand. _Wait I send a response letter back_. Hermione takes the letter from the owl and pets it's head and gives it a treat as payment. The barn owl hooted contently by the award that she was given. _I miss Hedwig maybe I should get another owl even though nothing will replace her._ I watched as Hermione mumble, but not too incomprehensive as she read the letter that my now 15 years old wrote.

 _"Dear Hermione,_

 _Thank you, Hermione, for the cakes they were delicious. My birthday was probably the only day that the Dursley's left me alone. I have been planning a runaway the past few days now, but I have not gotten a letter from Ron yet and I have nowhere to go if I do. I think that I will take your offer. Can you meet me at Privet Drive August 4_ _th_ _at 1am. Sorry so late, the Dursley's will be asleep and it is the only time that it is safe for me to leave in one piece._

 _Can't wait!_

 _Love_

 _Harry"_

"Hope that you are okay, Harry," Hermione whispered to herself. She looks up at the time on her wall above her bedroom that reads, 5:48 pm. There was a noise from downstairs as what seemed like the front door slam. "Daddy, can I ask you a huge favor?" she called out as she ran down the stairs.

Her dad was putting down his briefcase into the nearest stair. His hair was the same color as Hermione's but it was more straight. He stretched out his arms to stretch and then saw that his bushy-haired daughter come downstairs. "Hey pumpkin, what do you need?"

"Harry sent me a letter saying that he was trying to escape his abusive relatives and he wanted us to get him," Hermione said as she showed the letter to her father.

He took the letter out of her hands and started to read the letter.

"Did you say that your little friend wanted to come here? Is it that red-haired one?" a voice that sounded like a caring mother said as the voice peer into the room from what looked like the kitchen.

"No, Mum, that's Ron. He picked me up last year. This is Harry. He's the one that lives with those horrible people I told you about." Hermione replied turning to her mother. _I guess Hermione gets her looks from her mother because they look so much alike apart from their hair color. Her mother had dark brown hair._

"Do you want me to cook him any food?"

"Yes, please!"

Mr. Granger looked at his gold wristwatch and read the time. "I guess we should get moving we don't want your friend to wait too long."

 _I found a calendar that hung from the wall in that room that read today was the 3_ _rd_ _. With that time speed up around me as too past the few hours to after 1 am._ The door opens, "You can take my room, Harry, for tonight." Hermione says. "Thanks, Hermione, I really appreciate this," I say taking my Hogwarts suite case into the room with me. My younger self was wearing a cast on my right arm. _Oh yeah, Dudley broke my arm that summer as an early birthday gift._ "You're welcome." Hermione smiled. Mr. Granger knocked on the door behind them, "Harry, I hope that you find Hermione's room okay as we are putting the final work in the guest bedroom and when we are finished you can have that room."

"It is fine, just perfect. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem, anything to help one of Hermione's friends. You know that she never had a friend until she went to Hogwarts. I should be thanking you for being a friend to her. I thought she wasn't going to make friends at this new school, but you have made a change with her. Well, it's getting late you two, good night."

"Good night." Hermione and I replied as he walked down the hallway.

Hermione hugged me, "I'm so happy you're safe Harry." _Is my 15-year-old self blushing from her hug?_ She let go of me and walked out the door. "Maybe we can do something fun tomorrow, good night Harry."

"Good night and thank you for this."

 _Funny thing is I thought that both Ron and Hermione were ignoring me that summer, but I finally stayed with Hermione for one summer._

The next day arouses and Hermione came up the stairs with a tray in hand filled with breakfast food. She knocked on the door and I called her in. "Good morning, Harry," Hermione said as she opened the door. "My mum and I made us some breakfast before she left for work."

I was sitting up in her bed reading one of Hermione's books off the shelf named Hamlet. "Good Morning, Hermione." I put the book down, and she replaced it with the tray of food into my lap. "So what are we having this morning?"

"Eggs, bacon, and two blueberry pancakes each." She went to the other side of the bed and we enjoyed the breakfast together. We talked about my cast on my arm and how it came to be. Then we talked about the Dementors attacking and me getting expelled from Hogwarts and my upcoming trial for it. Hermione expressed that they can't do that I was protecting my cousin and me from becoming a hollow shell. After we finished eating, Hermione started to talk about the day ahead.

"I was thinking last night and decided that I would treat you to a movie. If you want to see anything?"

"I don't know, but can it be light-hearted," I say.

"Light-hearted?" Hermione questioned but continued. "I think I have a movie in mind, but I never I thought you would say light-hearted."

"I think that I want something happy for once. Since Cedric, Voldemort coming back, my trail, and my arm being broken I just want to smile at something for once this summer."

Hermione nodded her head understandingly. "Okay, I hope the movie I picked is okay with you. I think it is a family film though."

"That's fine." I smile in agreeance.

Hermione smiled back then gasped realization. "Wait here! I'll be right back!"

She ran out the door taking the tray with her to the kitchen where she dumps the dishes into the sink. She runs to the oven and takes out a white icing covered cake that reads "Happy Birthday Harry" in red icing. She finds the candles and puts them in and lights them. She looked delighted at her accomplishment.

She went back upstairs and started to sing 'Happy Birthday' has she placed the cake on my lap.

"Happy Birthday dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you." She finished. "Make a wish Harry!"

I beamed at her, "Thank you, Hermione, you didn't have to do this."

"I just wanted you to have a proper birthday now blow out your candles.'"

I closed my eyes for a moment and blew out my candles out. Hermione clapped and kiss my 15-year-old self on the cheek. _Wait she didn't blush that time, and I am completely fine with this time and more than that I'm blushing furiously. What happen to Cho Chang?_

The memory started to change to a little café in London later that day in the evening. The workday in the cafe must have been slow that day because there were only a few people in there. Hermione and I were sitting in a booth enjoying a cup of tea and eating a shared small muffin, talking about the movie.

"I hope that you enjoyed the movie," Hermione said. "I know that it wasn't how they say your forte."

"No, no," I say. "It was cute I liked. It accomplishes what I wanted it to accomplish."

Hermione smiled but it faded as she questioned, "Harry, how many times have you gone to see a movie?"

I hesitated for a moment, "Once. My cousin wanted to see a movie about a TV show, but my aunt and uncle couldn't find anyone to babysit me, so they took me with them even though I was told to sit as far away from them as possible."

"I wish I knew you sooner, Harry." Hermione sighed as she put out a loving hand out to mines that rested on the table. "You would have stayed away from them a lot more."

I smiled, "Yeah."

Hermione glanced at my cast arm that rested on the table. "Can I sign your cast?" She asked.

I gave her a puzzled look, "Why?"

"In the muggle world when I was younger I would see other kids do that for their friends and sign their cast as a get well."

"Okay." I shrugged why not.

She got a pen out of her pocket and sat next to me. After she was finished, I asked, "What does it say?"

"Evil people are always there to kick you down, but always are remember love will prevail and pick you up. Love Hermione Granger." She declared.

She smiled and look into my eyes. I did the same for a moment, but Hermione started to get shy and looked away.

Hermione started to mumbled something unintelligible, "What?" I asked.

"It's nothing to worry about. Let's get back home before it gets too late. I think that my mum should home by now maybe she made dinner already." She starts to get up from the table looking at her pretty silver and gold wristwatch.

 _My 15-year-oldself looks like he is falling for Hermione. Does he like Cho at this point? How far does this go for?_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please, I am begging for you to review the story, follow, and fav it so I can keep on going with this story to the end and you read the end to this story and it will surprise you!**

 **Love ya and I will see you next Sunday!**


	5. Chapter 5: Something New

_Note the once present-day Harry is in the Pensieve his thoughts, opinions, and actions will be in italics. Except when a past person is writing._

 _~Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Something New**

This penseive search is making itself to be a cute love story between Hermione and I, but how I am in love with Ginny now? I hope that we can get back together soon. Even though Hermione and I do make a cute couple, but it there something else with this relationship that warrants the other vials. Since we are broken up now what causes the end of the relationship and how long did last. I wonder sometimes if I and Hermione were the end result instead of Ginny and I how would the story play out. If we lived here I would have to take that painting of Mrs. Black a lot soon than I did. It was a hassle trying to keep everything the same in the house, but Mrs. Black yelling was insufferable for me and Ginny being that we both accepting of muggle-borns. God I wish I could do more to it. Maybe we would be comforting to each other since we went out into the woods to find the horcruxes. Maybe better off not knowing I guess if it isn't meant to be. On to the next memory…

* * *

 **~1995~**

This time, Ron, Hermione, and I were back at Hogwarts what looks we were going to the Great Hall for dinner. My 15-year-old self was glancing at Hermione from time to time as subtle as I could possibly muster as she walked in front of Ron and I. Hermione and Ron was arguing with each other as usual about nonsense Ron started with her.

"Blimey Hermione." Ron called out to Hermione. "You are getting weirder and weirder every year. Like not agreeing with us that Quidditch is more important than school in general."

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione looking back as frustrated as ever.

"Whatever, she was always the weird one out of the three of us." He whispered to me. I shrugged absentmindedly not really paying attention to him. No, she hasn't. She is most level headed person we know and you know that. You are the weird one, Ron accusing her of being daft on something that she doesn't really care for. "Girls, I tell ya." he continued.

Hermione glared and then started to give us the silent treatment as she started to eat the food at Gryffindor's table.

"So, Harry, have you asked Cho out for Valentine's day?" Ron asked.

Before I answered my 15-year-old self glanced at Hermione to see her reaction, but nothing came of it. "No, not yet. I still have the full month of January to do so. Why?" '

"You better do it fast, mate. You don't want the repeat of the Yule Ball again do you?"

"No, I'm just waiting for the right time." Ron rolled his eyes and started grabbing food and putting it onto his plate. My past self glanced at Hermione that was facing cross from Ron and I. She was not looking at us as she opened her potions book as she barely touching her food, but when I was about to ask her something, Ron interrupted.

"Do you think you get to snog, Cho if you get to go on a date with her?"

"I don't know actually I don't know if I'm any good."

"You'll be a good kisser, Harry." Hermione said absentmindedly without looking up from her book. I smiled pleased at her comment.

Hermione gave up on the act of eating, she got up, left and told us that she was going to the library to do homework.

"That girl is bloody metal. I tell ya. Do you think that she still talked to Krum?"

I shrugged once more.

Ron sighed changing the subject, "I wish you weren't still out of the Quidditch we really need you."

"I know Umbridge is the worst kind of evil." We both looked at our scars on our right hand that read "I must not tell lies." That pain hasn't gone away on my hand after at these years. Neither a war or me killing Volormort at the end could not stop the pain from the scar. I can still see the blood that made it what it became it be. I can feel the stinging.

"Sorry, mate." He said in solstice.

"I have to go to the common room to work out this potions homework so Snape won't give me detention. Do you want to join maybe we can work this out better?"

Ron shook his head and continued to eat with his full face.

I got up to leave Ginny started to whisper something that made to her older brother that made Ron's face into a bewildered twist. I chuckled at the look on his face; wonder what she said that made him give her that face.

As this memory ends and another one begins this time it was in the Room of Requirement what looked like it was more close to the holiday break because the outside through the window with the snow falling. I remember now this is my first kiss with Cho. The Room of Requirement was emptying out of DA's member as lessons ended. Cho and I were kissing under the mistletoe, but Cho stopped.

"That didn't have much of an effect on me, Harry," Cho said. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I didn't feel anything either." I agreed.

"Sorry, but I think but this will not work out."

"I understand."

"Good, so no hard feeling then." I agreed once more. "Bye, Harry. See you next DA lesson." She waved bye as she and I went our separate ways. As I went into the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was sitting in on the sofa by the fireplace reading her favorite book Hogwarts: A History.

"Hey," I smiled.

She looks up from her book and smiles back, but putting her eyes back to her book. "Hey."

I sit with her on the sofa giving her a look of nervousness, but she didn't pay it any attention as she kept her eyes on the book. "What are you doing up so late?" I said with a look in hoping to start a conversation with her.

"Well I was planning for our next DA meeting, but I finished so now I'm reading. So how did it go with Cho?"

My younger self sighed relieved that she was the one to change the topic as I shook my head. Hermione looks at me out of the corner of her eye. "Bad," she said closing the book and put a hand on my arm. I blushed. "I'm so sorry Harry, maybe you can tell her that I'm ugly and you have no interest in me."

I gave her a puzzled look. "No, no! We ended things on a good note."

"Really." she perplexed.

"Yeah, why did you think things would go differently?"

"Yeah, I thought that she would be more jealous than that. I thought that she would blame me for something or always being around you."

"No, we were okay with each other parting way, but anyway I think that I like someone else." I looked away from her and blushed.

Hermione was taken aback at my confession but there was a gloomy feel that sat around her. "So you're finally looking at Ginny." She mumbled so low in hopes that my past self wouldn't notice, but it seems I caught it. "Ginny? Oh no!" I shook my head profusely. "She is like a sister to me and I think that Ron would get little mad if that would happen."

Hermione blushed looking away from my eyes, waiting for the disappointment to happen. "So, who do you fancy then?"

"To go back to the ugly thing I don't think that you're ugly at all."

"But what does that have to do with my question?"

"Everything."

"Harry, what about Cho she is way hotter than me?"

"Well that might be true in some ways, but nothing compares to you and the connection that we have. Cho and I could not hold a conversation with me other than Quidditch and Ginny and I don't even talk."

Oh yeah, why was that?

"Harry, I don't know what you are saying to me?"

"Hermione," I sighed. "the one that I fancy is you?"

"Harry, I am probably not a good enough kisser than Cho is."

"We won't know until we see, will we? "At that very moment, my 15-year-old self cupped Hermione face with my hand and kissed her with all the passion that I could muster in me. Hermione was stunned at my actions at first, but she closed her eyes and press her lips against mine deepening our first kiss. _I hear foot stepped behind us go back up the stairs to the dorm rooms. Who was that?_ We ended the kiss with me looking into Hermione's eyes dreamy. "Now that was better than Cho."

Hermione looked surprised at the tensity of the moment. "How long have you wanted to do that?"

"About 3rd year when you and I were riding the hippogriff."

"I think that's when I started to, but I kept it a secret because I knew that you wouldn't fancy me at all."

"So, are you confessing to me?" I teased.

"Yes, but can I kiss you next time."

"Sure."

"Okay." She put her arms around my neck and pulled me into another kiss that was just as passionate as the last one. I hear footsteps run back up to the dorms, but it was so dark in the common room I couldn't see who was it spying on us.

Our second kiss ended, without a word of the noise, with both of us blushing so much that the Weasley's hair would be jealous. "So what are we now?" She asked.

"Dating I guess." I shrugged.

Hermione nodded excitedly. Her smile seemly to brighten the room more than the fireplace itself.

* * *

 **~Early 1996~**

The memory fades into a sunny day at Hogwarts even though not all of the snow had melted away. There was barely anyone on the Hogwarts' grounds that day. Hermione and I were walking together, still in our school robes, walking to a small picnic that was out of earshot of the other students that were out on the grounds. Even though they were out of earshot, Hermione put up and silence charm around us.

"Just in case," She finished and sat next to me.

"I hope that this first date will be to your liking. "I grinned handing her a sandwich.

She smiled sweetly at me, "It is starting out good."

While we talked we ate sandwiches and delicious cauldron cakes with pumpkin juice. Hermione and I talked about a number of things to what we wanted to do when we graduated. (I wanted to be an Auror; she wanted to be a Healer or working to help the elves with their rights.) To what was our happy thought when we cast our Patronus charm. (Hermione's thought about the first time ever learning about the wizarding world, and mine was any of the times that Ron, Hermione, and I would have a good laugh.) When Hermione started to change the subject to something more serious. "Harry, there is something I must say about our relationship." Wait she realized that likes Ron on our first date!

"And what is that?" My 15-year-old self puzzled to this cautious statement from Hermione.

"Let's not make our relationship public not just not yet." She continued.

I nodded in agreement. "I totally understand I definitely don't want Voldemort or any of the death eaters to know about us." I figured out. "It will make things a lot more dangerous for the both of us. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Thank you Harry, but" she hesitated. "I am worried about how Ginny will take us."

"Why?"

"Ginny and I have been talking mainly about you."

"Okay?"

"And Ginny is really determined to get you to like her."

"Hermione, is this about an insecurity of yours?"

Hermione shook her head and waved her hands back and forth, "No, no I just have a feeling that she is going to make you like her one way or another."

I put an arm around her shoulders in reassurance, "Hermione, I am not going to leave you plus I don't think that Ginny will do anything to push me into that."

"I wish that I had your peaceful foresight, but I am worried."

We paused to gather our thoughts on the subject

"So, we should not tell anyone about us, right?"

She nodded slowly, "yes, but only to the people we can trust and at the right time also."

"Okay," I agreed. "But for now can we snog for a bit behind that tree over there." I pointed to an oak tree that was five feet away from us.

"We don't have to do that along with the silencing charm I made a mask charm up as well to hide our faces to everyone else."

"So, no one can see us?"

"Well they can see a couple, but they don't see Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Good, because I want to taste those luscious lips of yours." I kissed her without a second thought.

 _Ginny would never do that Hermione I think that you are mad. Ginny waited patiently for me while I was with a Cho and you. Hermione is just overthinking things as usual… But also can't I remember any our relationship or it ending on a good note because we are still friends now._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please, I am begging for you to review the story, follow, and fav it so I can keep on going with this story to the end and you read the end to this story and it will surprise you!**

 **Love ya and I will see you next Sunday!**


	6. Two Engaged Teens & The Potter Mansion

_First of all, I want to say thank you to everyone that read this story last week we hit 1000 views in one day and I am so proud of that. Second of all, I want to thank everyone that is favoring it, following it, and reviewing it. You guys are the ones that are keeping this story alive and with that said y'all's reward will be a story that you will not see coming plot-wise starting with this chapter actually. Also, I am going back and editing all of this as I go to make this story better understood to you._

 _But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter it is my longest yet!_

 _On with the story!_

 _~Note that once present-day Harry is in the Pensieve his thoughts, opinions, and actions will be in italics. Except when a past person is writing.~_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Two Engaged Teens & The Potter Mansion_**

 ** _Year 5, Early Spring 1996_**

Next memory made itself to be on the outside of Hogsmeade, west of where the cave sat, to what looks like the middle of spring. The west of Hogsmeade was a small forest full of Alder trees with a dazzling pond with a waterfall splashing around. I looked around to see myself or Hermione, but couldn't. Why is this a memory? It is tranquil and calm, but why can't I find either Hermione and I around?

"'Mione, wait up!" I hear my younger self say going past me.

"Come on!" Hermione says. The invisibility cloak fell off us to show Hermione and I up against one of the trees, facing away from Hogsmeade near the pond, as she was pulling me by my school robes into a romantic kiss. I was holding her around her waist as continued to snog each other's face off. We finally broke for air.

"I have been waiting to do that for a week now." She said.

I chuckled and kissed her sweetly. "I know I'm that intoxicating."

Hermione rolled her eyes at my joke and snickered, "Shut up." As she pulled me into another long exhilarating snog.

"I wish that we didn't have to hide our relationship like this." She said as she sat near the pond and I joined her.

"Yeah, but if Voldemort finds out our kisses would be more out of desperation than of passion." There was a small pause as I had a hesitation to the next question I asked. "Are you still worried about Ginny or even Ron for that matter on our relationship?"

"Yes," she sighed she as studied the waterfall. "I just have a bad feeling about them."

"We can always tell them and hope for the best."

"Maybe it is just me worried about it. I just think that once we tell Ron he will tell Ginny, and her determination for you grows every day. So I think that she will do something to win you over. Also, Ron's subtlety of a crush on me is growing as well."

"Subtlety?"

"He is getting more and more jealous of you."

I chuckled which slowly turned into a nod in agreement. "So just continue with this?"

"Yeah." She said in a solemn tone.

There was a pause between them as I put an arm around her. Hermione cuddled into my chest.

"I have been thinking about Voldemort and my battle with him," I stated.

She looked up at me concerningly. "Why? Are you having second thoughts of not winning?"

"Yes and no. Since I was little I always wanted a family and children that would not live in the condition that I endured with the Durlsey. I have just been thinking that I will never get that chance in my lifetime."

"Oh, Harry." She put a hand on my back in comfort.

"Hermione, can we do one thing that comes close to that?"

"What do you mean?"

I grabbed my bag and dug out an emerald with a bronze base hair barrette that was circle shaped. "This used to be one of my mother's gifts from my father. I know that this is a little fast for us, but I want us to be together in death do us part and also I think that we have been to together long enough as friends. Hermione, I want a little part of that dream I had when I was living in the cupboard to be real. I know that I didn't want to give you a ring, but I still wanted to be subtle with our relationship."

"It's beautiful, Harry."

"Will you marry me, Hermione Jean Granger?" I proposed.

She looked at my 15-year-old self astonishingly then at the barrette that I was giving her. She did this a few times before she began to speak once more; speechless. "I will, Harry James Potter." Hermione blushed hard with a smile that could brighten the sun. "But I have one condition though."

"And what is that?"

"We must have a small wedding of only a handful of people to witness it."

"Can one be Sirius as one of the witnesses?"

"Of course." she said with a smile.

I put the barrette in her hair as I explained, "I thought this would be better than a ring because it's less noticeable and I thought it will be more creative as this as a wedding ring."

She smiled once more, "It's beautiful Harry. I love it!"

They shared a lovingly kiss.

 _Where is this all going? Do we actually go through with the wedding day? When do we have the wedding day? Where is the Daily Prophet to cover all the story? That should be big news in The Wizarding World. I could see the headline now "The Boy Who Lived and the Brightest Witch of Her Age Set a Wedding Date."_

* * *

The memory changes to the Great Hall at Hogwarts where they were eating dinner with Ron and Ginny at the Gryffindor table. Ginny was sitting next to Hermione across from Ron that next to me. Ginny and Hermione were whispering something to each other. Even though Ron with eating as excessively, as he could per usual, he could not stop looking at Hermione's hair barrette that glittered in the lighting of the room.

"Where did you get that hair barrette, Hermione?" Ron said with a full mouth.

"M-my parents gave it to me, Ron it was my birthday present." Hermione replied."Why?"

"I just thought that Krum gave it to you as a gift because you're dating him now."

"Ron, I told you this, I am not with him."

"Then who really gave you that thing?"

"My parents can give me stuff like this, Ron," she said quizzically.

My younger self just sat there in silence; not saying a word, as they argued. I guess i am not to give myself away on who really gave her that hair barrette perfectly as in not to say anything.

Ginny was watching me as the two argued as I nonchalantly eat my dinner. Ron rolled his eyes at her and turned to me. "So what happened with you and Cho."

"We just didn't fancy each other anymore."

Ginny looked at my younger self in high hopes. I noticed the look that she was giving me. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing!" She looked away quickly.

"How in the bloody hell are both you and Hermione are both single when you both had the two coolest people ask you out?"

Hermione and I both shrugged.

Ron scuffed at both of us and started to get up. "Come on Ginny let's go to the Quidditch pitch for practice."

"Okay then see you later Hermione" Ginny waved as pick up her bag ran after her older brother.

After Hermione and I finished dinner, Hermione asked if I wanted to go to the library with her and I agree. As we went down to the library we heard some Slytherins mockingly singing "Weasley is our King," to me as I was banned from the team and couldn't do anything about Ron's skills at Quidditch. Ignoring them, We reached the library and Hermione pulled me to a spot of the library that was out of earshot of everyone else. She took out a very old marriage book out of her bag. "Harry I've been researching a small marriage between witches and wizards and it, for the most part, says that we must specifically have a go-between and 2 to 3 witnesses for the marriage to for the most part be complete and certified." She explained as she pointed out the text that said that in the very old book

"Good, but are you still worried about all of this," I asked. Hermione gave me a look that verbally expressed "What do you think."

"Okay, okay if it is okay with you we should postpone it. You know we have rushed into this anyway."

She sighed, "We can do that, but are you okay with the idea of dying and knowing that you were not even close to your life goal?"

I exhaled. "No, I like the idea of marrying you. You are my best friend I don't think I could see myself doing this with anyone else. I think that we should go through with this." I took my hand in hers and held it. She gave me a half smile for the lingering uncertainty. I pulled her into a loving embrace. "I have your heart and you have mine, and I can't wait for you to have my heart fully."

She made a small chuckled at the sentimental comment.

We apart from each other as Hermione continued to read the text of a book to herself.

"For one of the witnesses Sirius can be one and Professor McGonagall can be one also," I stated.

"I think Luna can be one. Just for back up and I think she would enjoy as well."

"Good, but do you think Luna will tell on us to Ginny?"

"No, we can trust her. She kept my little secret of my crush on you away from Ginny, so I think that we are okay with trusting her with this. Who do you think should be our go-between?"

"Professor Dumbledore is my first choice."

"Okay, that sounds good and most importantly where are we going to have the wedding it has to be in a private place?"

I paused for a moment and thought what would be a good place for the wedding as Hermione waited patiently. I snapped my fingers at an idea, "Professor Dumbledore's office!"

"What?"

"Yes think about it Hermione, Hogwarts is probably the safest place in The Wizarding World so why not have it in the safest place in the school."

Hermione reflected on this for a moment and then gave an agreeing nod once she realized. "Brilliant!"

"So it's settled then?"

"Yeah but one little thing I think we should do after marriage is finished."

"And what is that?"

"Have everyone that witness our wedding take an oath or a promising spell no one to speak of this until we say so."

I nodded, "Okay but what if we both don't make it out of this war."

"Our witnesses can go ahead say what happened in our lives and why we did it."

 _So I guessing that we didn't go through it because of something or another. At this_ point _I think Ginny might have noticed that we were getting married and went in and stopped it and I realize that I had feelings for her instead of Hermione. But also with that said Hermione would have been stood up at the altar and I don't think she would ever forgive me for that._

* * *

Changing the setting the memory made itself to be outside of Hogsmeade again but this time it was inside the cave adjacent from the waterfall where we got engaged apparently. It was coming up on the Easter holiday as behind my younger self and Hermione, Hogsmeade was decorated in light blues, pinks, and yellows. A black dog, that was carrying a bone in its mouth, was following them out of Hogsmeade making sure no one was following or watching the teenagers. Once both the black dog and the teens were in the cave, the dog transformed to my godfather Sirius Black. "Sirius!" I cried running up to him in an embrace."Good to see ya, pup" Sirius said. "Whatcha been up to?"

"Well Sirius," I start as I let go of serious and I take Hermione's hand in mine with a bright smile on my face. Hermione beamed as well. "I have something to tell you or should I say we have something to tell you. Hermione and I have decided to elope before this war really gets started."

Sirius's jaw dropped, "I knew it! I knew you two would get together in the end but why so soon?"

"We wanted at least to be together in marriage in this lifetime. If either I or Harry dies in this battle we would be together as a small family."

Sirius ran over and hugged them both in a tight squeeze. "This is wonderful news so how do you want to do your wedding pup? Big with all your friends at Hogwarts?" He exclaimed letting them breathe.

" No, we were more thinking of a small and private wedding with only a few people to witness it. We don't want anybody in Voldemort's circle to know that we are together." I said. Sirius flinched at the word Voldemort but brush it off.

"And I'm one of the witnesses?"

"Yes."I nodded. "That's why I called you out here."

"Harry, I think your father would have been so proud of you two. James and Lily would have loved you Hermione and probably thought of you two as them when they were young and playing their wedding."

Hermione wore a smile that made her glow. I have never seen her happier than in this moment. I wonder how long that glow will was probably living the best moment and her life. She had been accepted by my only family member that I had into the Potter is now making me sad and discouraged to wonder where did this relationship go if we are not together anymore.

Sirius looked over their shoulders outside the cave to see if the coast is clear. "You know pup that 12 Grimmauld Place is yours if I do pass on and also there is another place that is waiting for you. I think I can show it to you in the next 30 minutes are you up for that?"

Hermione looked a little bit skeptical at the act of leaving Hogsmeade to a different place, but my younger self softly tightens his grip on her hand in reassurance. "Okay only just for 30 minutes and we have to be back here." She said.

"Good now the portkey is the bone I bring with me. So let's get going!"

All three of them grabbed onto the bone and they were instantly teleported to a beautiful mansion with a lush garden with beautiful vibrant roses, lilies, and lavenders to welcome visitors if any came.

Hermione gasp at the site in utter excitement. "This is gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"Glad you like it, Mrs. Potter, because this is the Potter is where your father grew up. Come on I'll show you around a bit."

They went in through the front door and was welcomed by a huge chandelier that brightly-lit two staircases but seem to the three welcoming them in loving arms.

"Wow, my father used to live here!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I would even stay here in the summer because my family was already disowning me because of my views on muggles. But enough of that now we have to tour this place before our time is up let's go." Sirius said waving the two teenagers on to follow him.

The three of them pass-through a huge indoor swimming pool that a swim team could dream of having with marble tiling around the pool. Next was the kitchen that was just as huge as the kitchens that were in Hogwarts. Next was a fairly huge library that went up so high Hermione couldn't contain herself. Then the trio went upstairs to see bedrooms. First was my grandparents then it was my father's bedroom. As we went into my father's room my younger self marveled at everything that sat in it. To the huge king size bed to the pictures of Quidditch players waving as they ride around on their brooms and the multiple pictures of a lovely couple snogging. There was one picture that set on one of the end tables in the room that caught my younger self's eye and that was a picture of to what I assumed was my grandparents, my parents, and a baby me smiling and basking in the moment of the new member of the Potter family. "I didn't know you met your grandparents, Harry," Hermione said.

"Me either," I said.

"Yes Harry, they actually got to meet you but only for a short time they passed on shortly after you were born." Sirius sighed.

"Can I have this?" I asked.

"Everything in this house is yours now and also yours Hermione too."

I picked up the picture frame and gazed at it tears threatening my eyes. Hermione saw this and put a hand to my back and rubbed it In sympathy.

"Thanks, Sirius. For showing me all of this."

"Oh no need to thank me, Harry. I should be thanking your family for taking me in every summer and welcome me into a family that was more loving than mine. I think we should thankful for the Potter's forgiving you and I a loving home. Oh I almost forgot" Sirius walked over to one of the dressers in the room and pulled out the last drawer and took out a crimson red box and handed to my younger self. My younger self opened it and found Pictures of me when I was a baby and papers with my name on it. I sift through the papers and read them. They were my birth certificates.

"Your mother wanted to keep something for your grandparents to look at while they were in hiding so she made this box for them. and now I am giving you this as a sentimental token of what you were like when you were like when you were a baby."

"You were a cute baby, Harry." Hermione smiled sweetly. I smiled as well.

Sirius looked at his watch on his wrist. "Okay pups, I think our 30 minutes is up let me take you back to hugs me before anybody notices that you are gone."

* * *

Present-Day 2001

I took my head out of the penseive and smiled at the leaving thought of that memory. I went to my room and found that same picture of my grandparents, my parents, and me together in the last drawer on my dresser.

I curled up with the picture in hand in my bed. I guess I have forgotten where I found this picture. Good thing too. Maybe I can go back to the Potter Mansion later and find more interesting things about my parents there. I hope there is more to find out in those memories.

* * *

 **Hope that you like that chapter!**

 **Thank you for the continued support of this story. Just keep up with the reviews, favorites, and follows and I will see you next Sunday!**


	7. Chapter 7: An Oath at a Wedding

_**Hello everyone sorry about last week I just wanted this to be good for you to read. I like some of your predictions were on the right track. But anyway here it is the real Chapter 7. Enjoy!**_

Note that once present-day Harry is in the Pensieve his thoughts, opinions, and actions will be in italics. Except when a past person is writing.~

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: An Oath at a Wedding**_

 **Present-Day, 2001**

I fell asleep on my bed for a few minutes until Kreater came knocking on the door about dinner. "Master, dinner is ready." he said

"Okay," I called out to him with my back to the door. Kreater left closing the door behind him. I sat up wiping my almost dried tears off my face and left the room to the dining room. Kreater had made fish and chips with some juice as a beverage. As I begin to eat I hear Kreater walking up the stairs muttering to himself. "Mistress, you would not like what your home has become a mudblood, a bloodtrailor, and an ugly brat that won't shut up."

I glared. I wish that he would stop talking about Teddy like that. Just because Tonks was a metamorphmagus and that is her son it is uncalled for to call him that. I went ahead and finished my dinner in silence thinking about the remaining four vials in the pensieve room. If Hermione and I do get married will Ginny and Ron ever find out? Hell, do we even make it to even saying our vows to each other if that's the case? Is Ginny that jealous to a point that she would drug us? I guess I will find out how she and Ron have been doing this to us. Ugh. I hope that I don't have to kill them. They are my friends after all and their family was so welcoming in letting me into the family. After putting my plate into the sink for Kreater, I headed back to the pensieve room but on the way I find a magical picture hanging on the wall of Ron, Hermione, and I hugging and laughing by Hagrid's hut at Hogwarts. Hermione was sporting the emerald barrette that I gave her in her hair. I shook my head. "Dammit. This is going to be hard"

I continued on to the room picked up fourth in the line of the last of the vials and dunk my head into pensieve once more.

* * *

 **June 1996**

This memorization starts with Hermione running into the common room. The Hogwarts school year was about to end and everyone's bags were in the common room ready to go for the train.

"Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione heaved. She and Ron still had bandages from the fight at the Ministry. "He has locked himself in our room. I don't think that he will come out until we leave for King's Cross." Ron replied. "Thanks!" Hermione huffed up the stairs.

As Ron walked out of the portrait hole, not really minding Hermione at this point, Hermione knocked on the boy's dormitory door and waited for the younger me to answer. When he didn't answer her knock she started to do the alohomora spell, but he finally opens the door. 15-year-old Harry looked like he wanted it to die himself with my godfather Sirius Black. Hermione looked distraught at him; a loss for words. She pulled him into a nurturing embrace as Harry stood there not able to speak or move. Hermione and he stood there for a while in each other's arms. Not wanting the moment to go away of comfort and solace.

 _Behind the two I hear the girl's dormitory door closed quietly but noticeable._ Still, in each other's arms, Hermione took my face into her hands showing that a few tears have fallen off her face as well.

"Oh, Harry I don't know what to say." Hermione sobbed. "I'm so sorry that this happened. This hurts me as much it hurts you."

This time was me that pulled her into the embrace. He silently cried into her shoulder. _I'm glad we are alone while doing this. People might get the wrong idea..._

"I think he liked the idea of us together and would have loved you to join the family," I whispered into her ear.

Hermione made a small chuckled at the idea into his shoulder. "Yeah, he even started calling me Mrs. Potter." A minute or two past once more before Hermione started again. "I think we should start talking about the wedding again just so you can get your mind off Sirius." Harry agreed.

"Do you want to talk to Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore first?"

"Professor McGonagall." He says.

She did a cleaning spell on both of us to get rid of any sign of crying on both our parts, got to go in with some dignity, and took Harry's hand lovingly and comfortably. She led him to her office. Once they got there Hermione took the lead and knocked on the office door. Professor McGonagall answers the door as Hermione began to speak. "Hi Professor McGonagall, can me and Harry talk to you for a moment?" Hermione with a fabricated smile acting-out to its utmost importance.

"Of course." Professor McGonagall waved us in.

"Can we put a silencing charm over this room this is important to us and we don't want anything to leave this room or anyone to overhear?"

Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a puzzled look but gave her a nod anyway. Once done but the charm Professor McGonagall asked, "Is this about Mr. Potter's Godfather? Because I am so sorry for what happened."

"N-no not really, but he was involved in what we are about to ask you?" Professor McGonagall ushered the two teenagers into her office sitting them down across from her neatly covered wooden desk.

"Thank you, Professor. A-anyway this might s-shock you, but would you be willing to be a witness to our union coming soon?" Harry hesitated.

Professor McGonagall noticed the looks in their faces in that we were serious. _Yeah, I can't believe it either we are going through with this._ "But why so soon your children have all your lives ahead of you?"

"We thought about that and Hermione and I want to be together if we don't survive this oncoming battle we wanted to be family in the end." Hermione grabbed my hand and held onto it and smiled contently.

Professor McGonagall smiled as well. "You know you two remind me of James and Lily. They had the same idea of getting married before the first war started. I think they both would love for Hermione to join the Potter family. Of course, I would love to be a witness to the union will it be a big wedding?"

"Actually that's why I put the Silencing charms up. We are doing this in secret not that many people will know that we eloped and also we will put together a promising spell for none of our witnesses to say anything about the wedding until we say so or if we die." Hermione faltered

"Just like James and Lily. Where will this wedding be if held?"

"We were going to ask Professor Dumbledore about having it here in the castle since it is the safest place in the Wizarding World," Harry said.

"Ah, I understand why don't we all go right now, I think that he is still in his office." Professor McGonagall said.

The three of them went to his office and explained everything that Hermione and Harry had explained to Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore expressed a look of delight when he heard to the news in full.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, I would love to do this for you actually I am honored." Professor Dumbledore grinned. "but let's read Sirius' will before we go on with this wedding. He was your godfather so we must wait for his approval of this wedding. When are you going to have it?"

"Late August." Harry says, "But why we must wait for his will he already gave us his blessing."

"It has it be in writing that he approves the marriage. We will be underage when we have it." Hermione noted.

"Ms. Granger is right for an underage couple to wed they need the guardians from both sides to approve of the union." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"That's okay we still need to ask Luna anyway," Hermione said rubbing Harry's hand in comfort.

"Yes, as we wait for the reading of the will," Professor McGonagall stated. "Get your last witness so that the wedding will go through gracefully."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore for everything," Harry said.

"You're welcome my dear boy and I'm so sorry about Sirius." Professor Dumbledore mourned.

* * *

 **Early July 1996**

The memory switches to 12 Grimmauld Place to what it feels like a few weeks have passed. Professor Dumbledore, Hermione, and about to be 16-year-old Harry sat around the dining room table to hear what Griphook read what Sirius Black's will said:

" _I, Sirius Black make a declaration on the behalf of the Black Estate to make Harry Potter, my godson, to be my sole heir to everything that the Blacks own and more. Mr. Potter will get everything to 12 Grimmauld Place to the Black Family fortune and jewels that are in the family vault. Since there is an oncoming war I wish you, Harry, great happiness for the rest of your days and if in an event of me passing on before the wedding of Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter I give them my blessing for the wedding. I want you two to be happy in life and I would have been happy to welcome Ms. Granger to the Potter Family. Thank you for everything in life, I will miss you has much as you miss me._

 _Sirius Black."_

Hermione smiled sweetly as Harry was about to tear up again over the loss. Hermione's hand went to his as Professor Dumbledore started to speak. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter when is it a good day to have this unity?"

"We were thinking about the 26th of August," Harry said. "A few days before the new school year."

"I will get the paperwork from the Ministry to make this official." Professor Dumbledore affirmed. "I will see you two then have a good summer."

Professor Dumbledore and Griphook left as Hermione put her head comfortably between Harry's neck and shoulder.

* * *

 **August 26, 1996**

The memory dissolves to Hogwarts again, but no one was in the halls or anywhere for that matter _. This should be the wedding day I guess as I find now 16-year-old self coming down to Dumbledore's office._ He was wearing his school robes. _Wait I didn't I buy a tux or wear the formal robes that I had for the Yule Ball. That's weird._

Harry went into the office and found Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and Luna Lovegood there, in their school robes, waiting for the young couple to come.

"Thank you all for the understanding that the formal robes kinda would forgive things away."

"No problem I am just happy to see this!" Luna excitedly. She was holding in her hands a flower crown of lilies. "Here you go, Harry, wear this."

"Thanks, Luna." He said putting it on his head.

"I always knew that it would be you two in the end. You two are cute together." Luna said in her dreamily voice.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "Mr. Potter, me and Professor Dumbledore want to make a suggestion into making an unbreakable vow between all of us to keep this secret better."

"Well, what is it better than the promising charm?" Harry asked.

"The promising charm can be easily broken."

"Okay I agree but Hermione has to hear about this too."

Professor McGonagall nodded as Harry took his place at Professor Dumbledore's desk which was cleaned off for the occasion and only had the papers for the marriage certificate and his wand. "Ready?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but a little bit nervous."

That's when Hermione came through the door with a flower crown to on her head with strings attached that held even more lilies down her bushy hair. She joined me at the desk. Hermione does look cute on our wedding day. My younger self was in agreeance because of his big smile on his face ready to greet her. She had a small envelope in her right hand and put it onto Dumbledore's desk.

"This is my approval from my parents for the marriage," Hermione said. She turned to Harry and smiled in total bliss at him.

"Let's began," Professor Dumbledore stated. "Today 26th of August of the year 1996 we are here to celebrate the union of Mr. Harry James Potter and Ms. Hermione Jean Granger." He lifted up his wand in his hand. "Will the bride and groom take each other's hand and lift them over their heads." The couple obeyed and he waved in a circle motion his wand over the joining hands. "Simul in Caritate! Now since the 'together in love,' charm is now bewitched you both. The bride wanted a little bit of familiarity to this marriage has well we will start the vows."

 _Hermione and Harry repeated the traditional muggle vows at a wedding that I only think I have seen once in my life totally. Watching all this makes me wonder what the short future will become of itself? When will Ginny or Ron, for that matter, tear us apart? In the Wizarding World marriages are for life how did Ginny and Ron pull us apart? I think that I am going to have to do some investigating into this after I finish this._

"Now for the bonding spell that both bride and groom will give each other," Dumbledore stated. Harry and Hermione took out their wands and in true harmony waved their wands in a square. "Tutela Caritate!" They said in unison.

"Now that the bride and groom have done everything it is now that they make it fully official. Also I will put a powerful charm to hide this so to keep this secret from the death eaters."

He turned the paper to the young couple and gave a pen to Harry. The certificate's parchment had been dip in a gold color that read "Harry James Potter married Hermione Jean Potter (neé Granger) on the 26th of August in the year 1996 witnessed by Professor Minerva McGonagall and Luna Lovegood." in silver text. Harry and Hermione signed the certificate officiating their marriage. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore clapped and cheered as Luna took out more lilies from her pocket and showered them over the newlywed couple. Hermione and Harry beamed at each other. Harry whispered something into her ear and she nodded. "I want to thank you all for doing this for us," Hermione announced. "This next part is the unbreakable vow we want this as secret as possible only you three will know until we are ready to tell the world or if we die in this battle."

"Professor McGonagall will do the honors of enchanting the vow on us all?" Harry asked.

"Of course my dear boy." Professor McGonagall agreed. "I want all of you to gather each other hands."

The charm was administered and the lot left the office congratulating the couple and them thanking them again.

"Wait a minute Harry, before we leave I want to do a protection spell on us," Hermione called out.

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Harry said.

Hermione took Harry into her arms all the while holding her wand in her right hand. "Not much I will say that spell and it will be done." She started to whirl her wand around in a circular motion while having locked eyes with Harry's green ones. "Concordia in praesidio."

She gave a smile to him. "We are finally done with the wedding."

"What was that spell specifically for?"

"It was for protecting our relationship from things that will break us apart." The memory finishes with a kiss from the couple.

* * *

 **Present Day, 2001**

I officially married Hermione. Cute but I for one don't want to know what happens next. There are three vials left. God this is going to be difficult. The protection of the spell didn't work out as planned Hermione. I fell for Ginny or so it seems…

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoy that Chapter. As the same as last time, I would like constructive** **criticism in the** **reviews and continue on with the favs and follows.**

 **Predict what is going to happen next I like to hear from you!**

 **See you next Sunday!**


	8. Chapter 8: Some Questions Answered?

**Hello, everyone, I must thank everyone that is faving, following, and reviewing. It helps out a lot. I want to say that your prediction from 2 weeks ago were interesting but I must say that Dumbledore is not the villain of this story. He dies like in the main story. Also I must say that you will not see what will happen next so I am happy to see what you will think of the next two chapters!**

 **This chapter is short but has some answers to the story.**

 **So on with the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Note that once present-day Harry is in the Pensieve his thoughts, opinions, and actions will be in italics. Except when a past person is writing._

* * *

 **Chapter 8-Some Questions Answered?**

 _ **Sixth year, 1998**_

"You know that green barrette in your hair Hermione, is very ugly maybe you should ask your parents to get you another one?" Ron declared. My younger self gave a glaring look at Ron behind him on the common room couch. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the fireplace play a game of Ron's favorite game, chess. I was sitting on a nearby couch reading my newly found potions book. Ron and Hermione were having a civil conversation for once until Ron made that comment.

"What?" Hermione said lifting her hand up to the barrette. "No, I love it too much to break away from it. And I have you know that it is very lovely in my eyes."

I cracked an unnoticed smile. "Whatever, Hermione, I was just giving you some advice. No boy will give a second glance with that in your hair. Anyway, I want to talk about that essay that Professor Slughorn gave us." He said,

"I am not going to write that essay for you I am too busy writing my own and studying for my N.E.W.T.S." She jeered.

"Hermione, we both know that you like doing these things why is this any different?"

"Because I am too stressed as it is."

"Hermione, come on Harry is not going to let me play Quidditch if you don't help me."

"Okay, but I am still not doing it."

"Please?!"

"No, and don't ask me again!" Hermione demanded and got up and left to the girls' dormitory.

"Girls are mental I tell ya," Ron said turning to Harry. "Do you think that you can let this slide just this once?"

"I think that you should get to work on that essay so you can play in the game that is coming soon," Harry replied. "I am going to need my keeper."

"Oh bloody hell not you too!"

Meanwhile, Hermione went to her bedside and pulled out her suitcase out from under the bed. Frustrated she opened the case and found a blue potion that was for headaches. She drank half of the bottles contains when there was a knock on the door. A blue glow started emitting from her body. Hermione called for whoever it was at the door to come in. A red-haired girl came in.

"Hey, how are you?" Ginny greeted sweetly.

"Fine, it is just Ron being selfish as usual." Hermione supposed.

"Yeah, he can be a complete arse sometimes."

Hermione demeanor softens at the conversation like she was liking the subject instead of being frustrated about it, "Well he isn't totally an arse. He can be nice but it just hard for him to express it."

Ginny cracked a smile, "Hermione, I never hear your think so positively about Ron before."

"Yeah" she sighed. "I wish that he was a little bit more considerate or a bit nicer."

"Remember that, back on the train a year ago, I said Ron fancies you right."

"Really, maybe I should return the favor and tell Ron my feelings for him. What is the worst thing that could happen?"

 _Doesn't Ron break your heart this year and start dating Lavender. Even after you told him your feelings and also your Mrs. Potter._

"Nothing! Nothing is going to happen he is going to return your love for him." Ginny said a little bit _too_ enthusiastically but, no one was there to notice it. "Thank you Ginny for everything!" Hermione said with a red blush and ran out of the room.

"You're welcome," Ginny called out as Hermione left.

* * *

The memory changes to a few days later after the Gryffindor won the Quidditch match and after the infamous kiss between Ron and Lavender kiss. Harry found that Hermione crying in the hiding spot that was new for the both of them: a Hogwarts' closet.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry knocked. He waits for the door to clicked unlocked and he opens the door to find Hermione with semi-dried tears on her face.

"What is it?"

"Well, what is up with you and Ron lately?"

"It is just that he is being a twat and I hate it." Hermione cried.

Harry took her into his arms, "Okay but that happen this time."

"I told him my feeling for him and he goes and dates someone else. How dare he!"

16-year-old Harry was highly confused about what his newly wedding wife was saying. He tried to look her in the eye but she wouldn't. "When did you tell him?"

"Before the game." She mumbled. "I wanted him to know he was the best!"

 _Maybe this is where Hermione and I break up please be smooth Hermione!_

"Hermione, I want to know where did you get that barrette?" He pointed out too worried about what the answer would be.

"Harry, what does this have to do with Ron being a twat to me?"

"Please, I forgot who gave you that." Him trying to sound convincing.

Hermione's eyes look right into Harry's, which was oddly screaming out of help, and said, "Harry, my parents gave me this."

Even though Hermione's eyes were screaming help her body betrayed her and left the closet sobbing without another word.

Harry was left standing in the closet alone flabbergasted. "Hermione I guess you right, but I going to have to kill Ron if he did this to you" _What is happening? What was she trying to say there?_

Harry walked all the way to the Gryffindor common room where only Ginny was sitting in. "Harry, are you okay?" She jumped up.

"Yeah" Harry startled. "Oh, I'm fine."

"You look worried do you want to drink some tea with me?" She ushered the 16-year-old boy to one of the tables. There on the table, he found two mugs of steaming something. "What are you drinking, Ginny and why are there two cups?"

"Hermione and I were going to drink some green tea and talk a bit but she didn't show. She has been acting weird around Ron lately."

"I guess you can say that." But there was no confidence in his voice.

"How are things with Cho?"

"Huh?" Harry lost in his own thoughts. "We broke up a long time ago."

"Really I didn't know that."

Harry was not paying attention to her even though Ginny should know alright about Cho and him. "Do you think Ron bought a love potion from your brothers?"

"I don't think so. Why?" She said innocently.

"Nothing for you to be worried about." Harry took a sip of the drink and started to emitted the same blue glow that Hermione had when she took her headache potion. The 16-year-old Harry then grew a big lovey-dovey smile on his face. "Did you know that you are very pretty Ginny and I am sorry that it took me this long to get that realization?"

"It is okay; Harry I forgive you." Ginny smiled back at him.

 _I closed my eyes and balled my fingers into a tight fist at what I just witnessed Ginny you are going to have to explain yourself on this how could you do this to me. I understand somewhat with Ron with him wanting Hermione, but Ginny you have reached a new low. Once I eyes opened again trying to kept my sanity, I found myself in the courtyard of Hogwarts school. The memories had changed once more._

Ginny and doped up Harry were walking and talking around as they ignored Hermione who was trying her best to be noticed by the couple. Hermione looked like she was not under the lotion anymore. Finally, Ginny had enough and screamed, "What?!"

Hermione was startled by her reaction but, her Gryffindor courage stood tall. "Harry, I need to talk to you."

"No can't you see that we are on a date," Ginny replied about to turn away in the other direction.

"Please, I just need to talk to Harry for a moment about Professor Slughorn's homework." Hermione lied.

"Can't you ask Ron about it?"

"We both know that Ron is a lost cause in that field."

Ginny gave a furious glare at the bushy-haired girl while Harry just stood there watching the two talk with a dopey smile on his face gazing at Ginny..

"It will only be for a few minutes," Hermione assured.

"Fine!"

Harry started to gain a brokenhearted look as he pulled away from Ginny by Hermione, "But, wait when will I see you again?"

"Soon, my love." Ginny cried to him.

"I'm already missing you," Harry said while trying to reach for her with his free arm.

 _Am I that damn sappy with the love potion?_

Hermione rolled her eyes at his exasperation and went ahead pulled him away from all the while he blew kisses to Ginny. Ron came running, from behind, past Hermione and Harry straight up to Ginny.

"Ginny, Fred and George want to speak with you in the fireplace in the common room." He heaved

"Fine. Did they say what they wanted?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

But that was the last question that was heard from the redheads as Hermione dragged hastily Harry out of earshot.

Hermione found a secluded area in the Hogwarts castle. "Why are we here Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't answer just quickly opened her bag and took out the invisible cloak. Putting it over the two Hermione pinched Harry's arm and as he protested Hermione went for a deep tongue kiss. Harry tried to push her off but, she was clinging onto him tight. She broke away finally after a few seconds as Harry looked at her wide-eyed. "Sorry, but what am I to you, Harry?"

Harry swallowed his own split fearfully then there was a little dim pink light that flashed through his body and he started to gain regular demeanor. "You're my wife Hermione, but why did you do that so forcefully?"

"I couldn't get you to drink to anti potion so I asked Madam Pomfrey to make it in pill form. Sorry for being so forceful I had to do it. It was faster this way. Welcome back." Hermione apologized.

"Thanks," then Harry realized something. "Why am I just now knowing that?"

"Ginny gave you a love 's why."

"I guess you were right to doubt her. Wait..."He thought; it was a deja vu moment for him.

"Harry, I hate to say this but... you're going to have to go back to her."

Harry face flared red, "What?!"

Hermione grabs his arms to keep him still on the wall behind him."I'm sorry it sounds senseless but, to cover up the fact that we are married you should go on with this and I should do the same with Ron."

Harry clenched his fists but let go because he knew that she was right. "I know that you want to kill both Ron and Ginny right now but if you fight them now people are going to know something is up and we can't afford that now."

Harry nodded understandably even though it was hurting him. "Okay. I can't wait until this stupid prophecy is over," he sighed. "How can they do this to us? We are their friends!"

"I know jealousy is a horrible emotion to have if there is too much of it but if this helps them to keep quiet and not knowing. It is for the best."

Harry nodded again and slowly pulled her into an embrace. "Hermione, do you want to still leave here after this I mean if we survive that is?"

"I will go wherever you want to go."

"Good. Do you want to make the best of what the time we have together?"

"Sure." they started to snog each other senseless for the last in a long time as the memory ends.

* * *

 _ **Present Day, 2001**_

There are still two vitals left what else does the other two vitals have to say that won't have me anymore pissed than I already am. Next in the timeline is the hunt of the horcuxes. What does Ron do to make himself look more horrible than he already is? Whatever is next I am in no mood to forgive them. They are dead to me now. I better go get me a firewhiskey to help me through this. Something tells me that this will be one hell of a bumpy ride...

* * *

 **Continue Faving, Following, and Reviewing I like to hear from you and I just might shout out to you if you have any questions or** **predictions for me** **in Chapter 9 before the chapter starts next week.**

 **See you next Sunday!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Twist of Events

**Shoutouts!**

 **aidanside: I won't because it is implied than shown**

 **geekymom, valerie21601, and akela2bears: thank you so much**

 **leonix2009: thank you I am happy that you enjoying yourself.**

 **Okay this is the longest chapter I have ever written and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 _Note that once present-day Harry is in the Pensieve his thoughts, opinions, and actions will be in italics. Except when a past person is writing._

 _~Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Twist of Events**

 **Present Day, 2001**

I took a deep breath as I took another sip of the firewhiskey and leaned back in the armchair in the Pensieve room. I looked over at the last two vials left in the case. How in the hell are there two left? I already want to kill the two people that were supposed to be my friend and my lover. Maybe after I am finished with this adventure I am going to find Hermione and runaway with her maybe to America or Australia. England just makes things so depressing and I don't want to be here from what I have seen today. Well, let's see what secrets lie ahead of me. I get up, putting the fire whiskey down on a table, to take the penultimate vial out and examine it. This is the 2nd to the last vial. This will probably hurt me psychically, mentally, and emotionally. _Oh my God!_ Ginny raped me while I was under the potion. I can just stop this journey now and have her sent to Azkaban. But also what does Ron do to Hermione? We were hunting for Horcruxes so was Ron giving her the potion so she could love him more. But she was trying her best to tell me something in that closet back in the 6th year so is she that strong to break through the potion to try to tell me something. I looked at the vial that was still in my hand. The neon blue liquid called me telling me to find out, 'I will answer a lot of your questions.' I quickly pour the liquid into the Pensieve and dived in.

* * *

 **The Forest of Dean, October 1997**

The memory started with the leaving of Ron in the middle of the hunt for Horcruxes. Ron and I were up to our throats with anger. Hermione was standing there between the two boys turning her head back and forth.

"Let's go, Hermione!" Ron says reaching out to take her hand. Hermione shook her head slowly but with a look of distraught and want from her face. "Whatever," Ron says. He leaves and Hermione follows after him. My younger self stayed where he was and just watched the brunette and the redhead storm out of the tent. He walked over to Hermione's bag with everything in it and summoned with his wand the anti-love potion and whispered to himself. "Soon you will be back, Hermione, back to the real you."

A few minutes later Hermione comes back to the tent without Ron. "He's gone." She sniffy announced.

I nodded knowingly. "You were very strong Hermione even more than I thought and I thank you."

Hermione went back to searching for the Horcruxes not thinking of what that statement really meant.

Two days fast forward in the Pensieve and all I could hear was the sobs of Hermione as the memory fly by. On the third day, the tent was beginning to feel a bit eerie as the two teenagers didn't say anything to each other.

My younger self took the liberty to make the food that day so I was in the kitchen making hot chocolate for both of them. He took out the potion after its long-waited appearance and pour some of its content into her hot chocolate.

"I feel like Ginny or Ron tricking Hermione like this, but you got to do what you got to do," I mumbled to myself.

He went out and gave her the laced hot chocolate. She thanked him and took a sip. "'Mione, we have a weird relationship don't we?"

Hermione started to give off a light pink glow around her. The potion was working. "What are you talking about?"

"Us or what do you want to call us?" he smiled.

Hermione took a moment to give a thought to what Harry meant then she realized, "Oh, we're married." She blushed looking down and stirred her drink.

"I love it when you blush like that and welcome back." He paused for a moment to think about how to word this upcoming question. "Do you think that this is the most efficient way of doing the anti-potion tricking you into it?"

"Whatever works I guess, but why did you wait to do it?"

"You were pushing through very well so I thought that you would recover fast enough."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yeah I did. I think Ron leaving really gave me a push that I really need. Well, I'm back to being your loving wife and we now know that our so-called friends are poisoning us to make us love them for their own… personal… gain." _Goddamn it!_

Hermione started to tear up as she said the last few words her voice breaking in the process. Harry went to her pulling her into an embrace.

"I don't understand it either dealing with he-who-must-not-be-named in my head, the hell that is Ron and Ginny. I don't want to live like this either." They broke apart a little as Hermione began to cup his face.

"I been thinking about us running away together and living in peace." She said

"Did you think of that while still under the effects of the potion?"

She nodded as a tear dropped onto her soft face, "Yeah."

"I would love to run away with you I think about it everyday that we were out here. Where do you think we should go if we have the chance?"

"Australia or America." _I was thinking that too._

"Australia, where your parents are?"

"Australia is a beautiful country, but also I was thinking that it would be too obvious to Ron and Ginny since I told them where they were and that is the first place they would look. So I thought of America, what do you think?"

"I go wherever you go." He smiled and she leans in to kiss him gently. After a moment they broke apart entirely and started to go back to searching for the Horcruxes. "I must say that you're so brilliant and strong Hermione. I am amazed." Hermione beamed as he continued to commend her. "I wish that I was that strong as you. All I could do was only to get Ginny not to follow us through this hunt. I think that she believes that I am doing this for her own good, but I did it to get away from her." _Good thinking!_

Hermione laughed, "I like that thought maybe we both can get out this better than I thought."

* * *

 **October 1997**

The couple looked through their books on horcruxes as the memory fades into anew. A few weeks had passed since Hermione's comeback to reality. It was beginning to snow where Hermione was this is time the look out that night. The snow fall made the ambience of all the creatures that usually made noise at night silence somehow. It made the war that was going on more vile. She shivered in the freezing cold when she decided to leave her post and join Harry in the tent.

"Harry, can I cuddle with you tonight it is too cold out there." She asked.

"Yeah, I think that we are okay for the night." Harry said.

He invited her into the bed and she climbed in. They lay there in each other's arms for a few minutes enjoying each other's safe company before anyone started to say anything again.

"Harry, do you still get those horrible dreams?"

"Yeah, sometimes I wish they would let me rest for a while so I can get some sleep sometimes."

"Has me being here next to you helping you any?"

"Yeah."

"Good!"

Hermione kissed her husband more passionately than any other time before. The teenaged couple didn't stop this time and let their bodies do the talking for them. _I knew that it would happen sooner or later._ Their clothes landed on the floor as their moans and groans fill the air with ecstasy. Only stopping when they called out their names. This didn't stop either at this night it continued to happen as the memory once again fast forward to about a few weeks after Christmas. 17-year-old Harry was finding the Gryffindor sword in the bottom of a nearby pond. _So after shagging in the tent for days, I wouldn't blame them, Ron comes back to destroy it all with the potion I bet._ He jumps into the freezing cold water even though it might be dangerous. He touches the sword but the necklace starts to react negatively and starts to choke him. He struggles to get it off, but someone helps him out. _Oh here comes trouble!_ Harry tries to catch his breath as he is about to thank the person he hears the person retching over by a nearby tree. He puts his sweater and pants back on and finally his glasses to see his saviour.

"Harry, why did you do that you could have been killed." The feminine voice called out that was all too familiar.

 _Hermione saved me!_

She vomited again as tried to catch her breath as well. Then the unthinkable happens she put a hand on her stomach as she drew her last breath before she fell to the ground in a faint. But in the only good thing that happens Harry ran to her before she landed on the ground.

"Oh no come on Hermione wake up please don't leave me like this!" He cried. He took her back to the tent where he started to take care of her. Never leaving her side not even once as the memory speeds up again. _Leave me looking on in the present day to hear my past self cry and sobbed in utter distraught_.

It stops finally where Harry was dampening a warm towel on to her forehead when her eyes started to flutter open. "Oh my god, Hermione! I am so sorry! I found the sword and my dumb idiot self tried to get it but in the process, I almost lost you." He kissed her hand as tears drop from his eyes.

Hermione just looked at him pleading with her to forgive him. She started to gain a purple nauseous look. She hurriedly pushed him out of the way and ran out of the tent and started to vomit outside. Harry followed her a little bit confused to what was happening to her, but he pulled her hair back so it won't get any sick in it.

"How many days have I been out?" Hermione breathed putting a hand on a tree to hold her up.

"Three days," Harry replied fixing her hair.

"Thank you, Harry. I forgive you. Just do we have anything to eat?"

"Yeah."

They went back inside and Harry gave her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. A few bites in and Hermione started to gain the purple nauseous look from before. She stopped eating with a gaining worry.

"Harry, can you hand me that charms book over there?" Hermione said pointing to a charm book over on the shelf. He handed the book to her and she started to look over the different charms in the book. Her eyes widened when she found what she was looking for. Harry waited patiently to what she found. "Harry, come closer I want you to do this charm on me."

He did as he was told and joined her. Hermione pointed out the pregnancy charm to him. "Do you think that you are pregnant, Hermione?" He asked.

"I just want to check." She said. "Now read it and try to perform the charm to the best of your abilities. Okay?"

"O-Okay."

He started to read it aloud. "Pregnancy test charm. This is a testing charm to see if a woman is expecting or not. Just make a circular motion over the woman in question and then say _Gravidam._ The tip of your wand will shine a bright gold color if they are pregnant if not the wand will shine the color red."

"Try it three times just to make sure. Okay?" Hermione requested. Harry agreed. _Please don't be! I'm beginning to think that Ginny or Ron did something more unimaginable to us!_ My younger self started to perform the charm over Hermione to the anticipation to myself. _Don't! Don't!_ The wand shined gold the first time, then the second time; gold, then the third and last time happen and to my present and the young couple despair gold shine on the wand. _oh my god!_

"This is bad." Hermione finally said after letting the moment sink into their minds. "as in this is dangerous for the he-who-not-be-named side if things." _Damn it Ginny, Ron! I am going to have to kill you both if you have done something to my child._ Hermione finally broke down in tears of fear. My younger self pulls her close not finding the words to help the situation because he was in the same state as her. Fearful of the oncoming future.

A day or so past in the pensieve and the necklace was still in existence. Harry and Hermione find themselves having to destroy it themselves. Harry put the necklace on a nearby rock but Hermione kept her distance from the thing holding the sword with one hand. "Okay, I am going to open it with my parseltongue. You can go to that tree over there." Harry pointed to a sturdy tree that was a way back from the necklace. "I want you to hold on to it the best you can."

Hermione followed his instruction and stabbed the earth with the sword as she held on the tree. "Go!" she shouted to him. Harry started to speak to the necklace and it open with the black liquid and smoke bursting out of it. My younger self was pushed back onto the ground as Hermione held tight. "You two are foolish to try and destroy me." A snake like voice that came from the necklace. "I have been looking deep into your heart Hermione Granger and an overwhelming fear between your lover and his ex-girlfriend and the boy that wants you to himself." The blackness shaped to the bodies of Ginny and Ron.

"I can't believe Hermione." Ron spoke "you are the love of my life I wanted you. I always hated you being smarter than me or Harry. Speaking of Harry I know everything! Harry was being your fancy and not me! You know that he will die and you are going to run to me and I am going to make you feel the pain that I felt while watching you two together. And guess what you are so ugly you will not find another so give up on him and come to me. I am your only hope."

"Hermione," Ginny started. "Why are you in the way? You will never match up to the greatness of me. I am looking and he doesn't want your ugly filth. And for that baby that you are carrying get rid of it. Harry will not be needing an ugly baby like that once he comes back. So do yourself a favor and run along to Ron he is your best bet at love you have."

Then the worst thing emerged out of the blackness, a love potion sick Harry. "Ginny is right I want her she is the love of my life I will go wherever she goes and will do whatever she thinks is best."

"Destroy it, Hermione!" Harry shouted at the top his lungs. "Don't listen to them!"

Hermione let go on the tree and grab the sword out of the ground and ran as fast as her could. Running through the image of the Weasleys siblings she hit the necklace instantly destroying it.

Harry was on the ground as she did it. "Good, and I will not get poisoned again."

 _Oh, how wrong you were…_

* * *

 **1998**

The memory changes again to Bill and Fleur's house after the escape of Malfoy Manor. My 17-year-old self knocked on the door of Hermione and Luna's room. Hermione was still recovering from the incident.

"Come in!" Luna called.

My younger self came in with a worried and heartbroken look on his face. _oh no! I gulped and brace for the disappointment._

"How's Hermione?" He asked a little above a whisper.

"She is doing well I think that the only thing that was severe was the cut the Bellatrix made into her arm."

"What about…" Harry pointed to her stomach.

"Oh yes, she is still growing." Luna smiled knowing what he meant.

He sighed in relief and sat by Hermione's side as he asked Luna, "How did you know that it was going to be a girl?"

"The nargles showed me. She is going to be great brilliant witch." Harry smiled at the wonderful thought.

There was a knock at the door again. "Come in!" Luna said again. It was Ron that came in through the door.

"What do you want?" Harry said without giving him a second look.

"Hermione's hurt. Why else would I be here?" Ron said.

"I don't know you didn't care when you left us so why do you care now?" Harry snapped.

"I'm sorry Harry, but can we put that behind us now."

"No, I because I won't forgive that easily! You left us and didn't come to return!"

Luna moved out of the way to Hermione as the two boys got in each other's faces.

"I came here for our best friend!"

"I don't think you should be here at all you don't care at all! You went back home where it was safe!"

"Boys!" Bill shouted over them gaining their attention. "Ron, I would like to talk with you outside. Now!"

The two red-haired men walked out of the room. "Thank you, Harry," Hermione said in a raspy voice. Luna and my younger self gasped at her voice because they thought that she was resting. The screaming contest must have woken her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry ran to her side once more.

"Yeah, just my arm."

Harry looked at the arm that Hermione was talking about and saw for the first time the unwanted tattoo that Bellatrix engraved into her skin. "Mudblood" it read. _I can still hear the screams that bellowed throughout the Malfoy Manor._ Luna tried her best to keep her self-control as she tended to her wound. As my youngerself tried to keep his composure, Ron came back into the room to utter four little words that will stay with myself forever. "Good luck you two." Ron left without saying another word.

* * *

 **May 2, 1998**

The memory transforms into the Hogwarts school on the day of the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione was in the Room of Requirement talking with Tonks in private, with a charm around her to cover the fact that she was with child, as my 17-year-old self and Ron destroyed the Ravenclaw diadem. Everyone in the room was either leaving Hogwarts through the tunnel to Hogsmeade or getting ready to fight in the upcoming battle.

Ron was trying to get in my good graces again, but my younger self was not in the mood to forgive him and walked away like he did all those months before. He joined Hermione and Tonks who easily let him into the already started conversation.

"Harry," Hermione said. "I don't think that I can go on."

Harry knew that it was only a month or so until the baby would arrive. "What do you think you should do?"

"She asked me if my mum would like to take her in." Tonks said. "She will be safe there and also keep your godson happy, and yes I know Hermione's condition."

"Thank you, Tonks. I will come and find you once this is over."

Hermione nodded, "I will be waiting and I believe in you."

Harry hugged her bye. "Goodbye, my love. Tell our daughter that I'll always love her." He whispered in her ear.

"I will." Hermione sorrowfully smiled.

Tonks said her goodbyes to Harry as she and Hermione left through the tunnel. Tonks took Hermione through the fireplace in Dumbledore's brother's home and flooed to Andi's house.

"Mum, can I ask you a favor and keep Hermione Granger, one of Harry's friends, here until the Battle is over?" Tonks called out. Andromeda came out of the kitchen into the living room where they were carrying baby Teddy with her. Hermione eyes widen at the woman and quickly took out her wand from her pocket.

"Your Bella-" Hermione said but was cut off by Andi's rebuttal.

"No, no love I am Andromeda. I just look a lot like my sister."

"You will be safe here Hermione. My mother does look like Bellatrix but she is helping our side." Tonks reassured her. Hermione put her wand back into her pocket. "Oh Mum she can't fight in the Battle because she is eight months pregnant."

It was Andromeda's turn have her eyes widen. "Really she doesn't look even have a bump, are you sure?"

"I put charms around me to mask the fact."

"Oh okay." She stammered. "Well bye Tonks stay safe."

"I will." Tonks hugged her and gave her son a kiss on the head. "Bye Teddy. And for you Hermione I always thought that you and Harry were cute together. I want to see a wedding between you two in the future." Tonks and Hermione said their goodbyes to each other and Tonks apparated back to the school.

"Would you like to hold Teddy for me? "Andromeda asked. "I need to start his dinner."

"Sure." Hermione took the two-month old boy into her arms. The electric blue hair boy was very fascinated with the Hermione's pregnant glow to her. Teddy smiled brightly. Let his hands reach out to touch her face. "I think that he has taken a liking to you."

"I see, I am started to like him too."

The memory fades and transforms to Teddy's nursey. Where Hermione was playing with Teddy and he was laughing at everything that she did. Hermione had taken off the charms that masked her pregnancy and looked like she was about it pop. Andromeda knocked on the already opened door and made herself known to the two. They stopped giving her all the attention. "Hermione, Teddy I think there is someone eager to see you again."

Andromeda stepped out of the way for a hobbling figure to appear. My 17-year-old self.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

Harry was bandaged up all over and had a clutch but that didn't stop him from going to his 8 to 9-month pregnant wife in a hobbled run. Harry hugged Hermione and Teddy tightly not wanting to let go. Harry then kissed Hermione lovingly as Teddy watched on in awe.

"I have missed you so much." Harry said.

"Me too." Hermione tearing up for the overwhelming joy.

"So this is my godson." He asked redirecting to Teddy. "Hi there!"

Teddy changed his expression to a shyness and clung to Hermione's neck. The three adults laughed.

"I think that Teddy has gotten use to women than men in his life so far," Andromeda said. "He will get use to you soon enough. I'll take him and you two catch up." She took Teddy from Hermione and left the room closing the door behind her. Harry and Hermione embraced and this time started a long snogging session.

"Hermione, I couldn't keep you out of my mind after Voldemort was gone."

"Me too. I couldn't wait for you to come back and meet your daughter. So where are the Weasley's?"

"Back at the Burrow, I suppose mourning over Fred's death."

"I read that in the Daily Prophet that he was one of the dead. Did Ginny try anything?"

"No, she was grieving too much."

Hermione nodded as she sat down on Teddy's favorite couch, that he likes to play on, getting off her feet. He joined her and they cuddled together as they continued.

"I am glad that you back."

"I am glad to be here too."

Finally, the memory ended with the two cuddling together in happiness.

* * *

 **Present-day, 2001**

Well, that was a lot to take in. Hermione pregnant with my child. That's a wonderful thought! Her and my baby would be cute the more I think about it. Hermione's cleverness and my bravery would be a sight to see. But where is she if did have the baby? Ron is an asshole for not coming back to help us and then try to only say sorry even though there were times we almost died in the hunt. Well, there is one more vital left. One more story to be told. I started to pace the floor thinking of what I would do next after this last vital. Certainly, I am going to have it kill Ron and Ginny for sure that is a concrete fact…

* * *

 **Review I would love to hear from you!**


	10. Chapter 10: Finishing the Memories

**Hello, I am back and I will tell you why I have been gone for so long in the end because no one will read A/N at the beginning. Or at all. If you are reading this thank you and you will read my explanation at the end. Thank you for your time.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Note that once present-day Harry is in the Pensieve his thoughts, opinions, and actions will be in italics. Except when a past person is writing/reading a letter._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Finishing the Memories**

 _Present-Day, 2001_

 _Harry P.O.V._

I thought of me having a daughter makes me feel ecstatic, but if she is born in this last vial where is she now? I have never seen Hermione with a child at all and she is always working so where is this daughter of ours. I am already set on killing Ginny and Ron already, but I must get to the bottom of this with Hermione and possibly find a daughter that I did not know I had that is out there. Somewhere…

Well, this is the last vial there is so let's see what happens at the end of this adventure. Hopefully, the worst has not happened to my daughter… There is going to be hell to pay.

The pensieve forms into Teddy's room back in Andromeda's home in its stuffed animal glory. Hermione and Harry were in the room sitting on Teddy's favorite couch chatting about the baby's name as Hermione was humming a peaceful tune to Teddy that was trying to fall asleep in her arms. That kid is always trying to stay awake even when he is clearly tired. Hermione was very big this time and looked like she was going to give birth any day now.

"I was thinking James Sirius if they are a boy or Lily if it's a girl." My younger self whispered.

"Why don't we name them something that they don't have to live up to?" Hermione whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking like something more different and not in the shadow of others that have died."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Matthew Aiden or Giovanna Lucille."

"Giovanna? where did you that one?"

"Well since my name is Greek I thought that giving a name that is not English per se would be nice."

Harry thought for a moment and then smiled, "Okay, Giovanna it is then. Giovanna Lucille Potter sounds sweet."

Hermione smiled sweetly at him happy that he went with her idea. She got up off the couch and put Teddy into his crib. He was sound asleep. There was a sound of a splash that hit the wooden floor. The both of them heard it in shock.

"Hermione, what just happened?"

"Harry, I think the baby's coming now."

Harry got up very quickly to her proclamation. "Do you want me to call Andromeda so we can go to St. Mungo's?"

"No, Harry, I already told Andromeda that I would have the baby here in secret. So the press won't know."

"Good thinking. Let me help you down the stairs."

Harry and Hermione walked out of Teddy's room and put a silencing charm on the door. "Andromeda!" He called.

"Yes, Harry?" Andromeda said coming out of the kitchen.

"Hermione is about to give birth!"

"Oh, Merlin! Come, come follow me to the sick room. I'm going to call one of the doctor's at St. Mungo's through the fireplace."

Andromeda leads them to the sick room and put Hermione on one of the three beds that were in the room. Hermione held tightly to Harry's hand as Andromeda call the doctor.

"This is wonderful, Harry." Hermione glowed even though the contractions were beginning to start and she was wincing.

"Yes, I can't wait to meet our baby. My dreams of having a family are finally coming true."

Andromeda came back with the doctor following behind her. "Hermione, Harry this is Dr. Thompson, she was the one that delivered Teddy when he was born and she said that she will not give out any information about the baby to the press under the Magical Doctor's oath."

"Hello, nice to meet you both!" She said shaking both their hands. "Now I am going to do a series of charms over Hermione to stop the pain and help her baby come out without any problems."

Dr. Thompson took out her wand and waved it over Hermione. She finished and started to put her plastic gloves on and her mask and got into place to deliver the baby. "Hermione I want you to push hard on the count of three. 1…2…3!"

The doctor did this at least ten more times until the baby was fully out, but oddly the baby didn't cry initially. Dr. Thompson said not to worry it is okay for newborns to not cry. She went and cleaned the baby out in the sink and that was when the newborn's voice started to show its true colors.

"Congratulations, Harry and Hermione it is a beautiful little baby girl!"

Hermione teared up with joy when the doctor placed their daughter in her mother's arms.

The baby was small with little jet black hairs on top of her head and had her father's green eyes. But the face that looked up at both her parent was all Hermione.

"She is beautiful, Hermione she'll look just like you." Harry amazed at the similarities of the two women of his life. Hermione beamed.

"Have you two thought of a name yet?" Dr. Thompson asked.

"Giovanna Lucille Potter."

"Good choice." Dr. Thompson signed a piece of parchment and handed to Harry.

"This is the birth certificate of your beautiful daughter. Sign where it says father and mother later. I will be back to file it in a few hours."

Harry looked down at his daughter and was filled with joy. Finally, a family that he could call his own. A beautiful and brilliant wife and a daughter that already could do no wrong in his eyes.

"Welcome, Giovanna I'm your father, Harry Potter and don't you worry you will be cherished throughout all your life. I will protect you no matter what. You will be loved unlike me in your father's childhood."

Harry was crying at this point. Crying tears of joy and happiness. Harry didn't want this moment to end. But time waits for no one and the memory fades into a new.

* * *

2 weeks later the young Potters plus the adorable newborn opened a huge grand doorway to the Potter Mansion everything was left the same as it was back when Sirius showed it to them two years ago. The grand chandelier lit up in a way to greet them into their new home as they came in.

"It's like the same as the last time we been here," Hermione noted pushing an old 18th century stroller into the mansion that is most likely Andromeda's

"Kreacher must have been cleaning the place up for us Sirius said that he would tell him to do that," Harry said. Hermione gave a glare to Harry for the treatment of the elves. "What? He was his elf when he ordered it."

Hermione sighed letting it go, and look down at her daughter that was sleeping soundly in the stroller, "I am grateful you know. My parents coming back, our daughter, and maybe soon we can move to the States and start anew."

"Yeah, I can't wait tomorrow I am going to tell Shacklebolt that I am not going to take the Auror job after all. I like to stay home with my adorable daughter."

"Funny, Shacklebolt did ask me to join also. I likewise made an appointment to say no. Mine is at 7 in the morning. Yours?"

"10. It is fine I get to be with Giovanna more!" he smiled.

"You have been with her since you first held her."

"I know I just like being with her."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Remember my parents are coming in the morning as well to meet her. We can switch in the morning I leave and you stay here when they get here so that they can bond with Giovanna."

"Then I can leave when you come back," Harry finished.

Hermione agreed. She picked up Giovanna from the stroller, "I am going to take her to her room now."

Harry stood at the entrance of the Potter mansion watching his beautiful wife going up the stairs with his very perfect daughter in her arms sleeping so soundly. This is his life. _Finally, a family to call his own and all that I want to say to him is how did you, future you; me, get to my point in time? Where is my daughter? I hope that she is well and safe at that._

* * *

The memory speeds up a few hours later to find eighteen-year-old Hermione trying to find Harry who was in the penseive room in the Potter Mansion when there was a knock at the door.

"Harry are you in here?" Hermione called out.

"Yeah. I'm here."

Hermione joined him. "So Giovanna is in her room watching that projection that you made for her. I think that she is more fascinated by the stars than the kids playing Quidditch."

Harry smiled happy that she loves what her father did for her. "I was thinking of how we got together and I want to share our memories with Giovanna in the future."

"Oh, that sounds brilliant, Harry, but where do we start?" Hermione asked. "Maybe at the Yule Ball back in 4th year."

"Yes. You know I have not stopped looking at you since that night. I think that was the first day that I started to look at you in a different way."

"I think you've told me that before."

"Well, I haven't!"

Hermione found a case in the cabinet. She took it out and said, "Maybe we can put all our memories in one case and give it to her if she wants to know more about her parents."

"Brilliant, Hermione!"

"Do you want to use your memory on that one?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. He took out his wand and put it to his head taking the memory out. Hermione handed him a vial from the case and memory fell in.

"I think I have the next one. When you were trying to figure out the egg for the second task."

Hermione started to do the same as her husband with her memory when Harry started to ask an important question: "Hermione, should we show her what Ron and Ginny did to us because I am fine with that."

"What makes you say that?"

"I think that it is a part of our relationship now why hide that from Giovanna."

"I see what you mean, but it isn't a little dark."

"Yeah, but I want to show her our fight to be together in the end."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "Do you want to do the next one?"

He shook his head, "I think that you should do the time when I visited you that summer."

"That is a good one. I hoped that you liked the cake that I made. You know that I am not the best cook."

"I know, but that was the best you ever made."

"Thank you. I went twice, Harry, you go this time."

18-year-old Harry pulled out another memory. "This is our first kiss and our first date."

"Did you ever notice that someone was watching us then?"

"Yes, but I didn't think anything of it then."

"I think that you know who it was."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Ginny." Harry and Hermione said simultaneously. They both smiled.

"You next, Hermione."

Hermione repeated the same motion, "The most amazing days of my life: when you asked me to be Mrs. Potter, our wedding planning, and when Sirius proudly welcomed me into the family."

"He did like you to be in the family."

"Yes, and he would have loved to see our wedding. I will miss him dearly."

"I will too." Harry and Hermione took a moment to remember Sirius and what he meant to them before Harry pulled out another memory. "Us telling Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore about our wedding plans and then the wedding day."

Hermione cuddled up to Harry. "So should I put in the love potion or you."

"I think both but I think you should first. You were the first that Ginny poisoned."

"Right." Hermione pulled that memory out and put it into the vial.

"And mines will be me trying to figure out who poisoned you and me getting poisoned myself."

"Why didn't you believe that Ginny was willing to poison both of us?"

"Because I viewed her as my family and didn't want to believe that she could do something like that to her friends and family."

"Then I should put in the anti-potion part of my memory."

"Do you have any more of the antidote potion?"

"No, why?"

"I think that we should have more. Just in case."

Hermione agreed. "So do you want to do the honors of our adventure trying to find Horcruxes?"

"Okay, I will do the first half and then you do the rest."

"Deal."

They finished the case with one vial left. "Guess that one can be when we move to the states."

"To say that we finished our fight here."

Giovanna started to cry from her room. "I will go and see my Giovanna you can put the case up in the cabinet," Harry said dashing out of the room.

Hermione beamed. "Giovanna, you will have the best father a daughter could ever have I know it."

The memory speeds up to the morning passing by the evening of Hermione and my younger self-bonding with Giovanna. Laughing and giggling like there was no tomorrow. The next morning in one of the Potter mansion's bedrooms was my younger self sleeping on his back with little Giovanna on his chest cradled happily in his arms. Hermione came out of the connecting bathroom with a gray jacket suit with a gray shirt. She spotted the sight before her. "Awww!" Hermione smiled. This was a very sweet moment and she didn't want to waste it. Her opened suitcase had a muggle camera in one of the pockets. She quietly took it out and snapped three photos of father and daughter together. It was just that adorable to her.

Even though Hermione didn't want to ruin the moment between the two on the bed but she knows that her parents would be there be there in an hour or so. "Harry…Harry…" she bent down and whispered into his ear.

His eyes fluttered open. "Hi there beautiful," he greeted.

"Good morning! It is time to get up my parents will be here in an hour."

"Okay," he stretched.

"Harry, there is something that I like to talk about."

"What about?"

"Our announcement to the wizarding world that we are married and have a child."

"What about it?"

"Can we move it to the day that we move to America at the end of the week?"

"Sure, I don't see anything wrong with that. Why something got you worried?"

"No, not really I just want to get this over with as soon as possible."

Harry nodded, "That's okay, but you better go you don't want to be late."

"Yeah," Hermione said looking at her wristwatch. "Bye, I'm going to floo there in the downstairs fireplace so Giovanna can stay sleep. She is a quiet one isn't she?"

"Yeah, but I find that sweet about her."

Hermione kissed her husband and sleeping daughter bye.

An hour passes by in the memory and there was a knock on the front door. Harry, carrying baby Giovanna in his arms, hurried to open the door. He greeted his in-laws with hugs. Mrs. Granger gushed over to Giovanna and she took her into her arms. Giovanna smiled sweetly at her grandparents interested to who these new people in her life were.

"So, how it is going?" Mr. Granger asked Harry.

"Just fine Giovanna is such a sweetie; she hardly ever cries," Harry replied. "Only when she needs something."

"Funny that's how Hermione was when she was a baby."

"Mother like daughter I guess." Harry smiled. "Can I ask you both a favor and watch her? I have an appointment for a job that we both are going to decline. Hermione should be back soon."

"If it means that we get more time with Giovanna I am fine with that." Mrs. Granger said.

"Thank you so much," Harry said dashing up the stairs. "You can make yourselves at home!"

When he came back downstairs after finishing, changing into a suit and tie, he found Giovanna's grandparents reading to her a book that Mrs. Granger brought with her. Giovanna was highly interested in the book as they read to her.

"Starting her off young. Can't blame them for that. She will be a very brilliant girl."

He knocked on the door and announced that he was leaving to the Ministry of Magic. Where is Hermione? She should be back by now. Harry flooed to the Ministry of Magic and went straight to Mr. Shacklebolt's office as other witches thanked him as he went by. Hermione was leaving the office Harry caught up with her. "That was longer than expected."

"I asked if he could help us get to America and he said he would be happy to."

"That's great!"

Then Hermione's eyes looked pass him and went wide in surprise. Harry turned around to find himself in the presence of two red-haired figures.

"Hey Hermione, Harry," said Ron. _Why are they here? Especially Ginny she…oh wait! Now I remember that she was asked to join the_ Aurors _as well._

"Hey," Hermione said trying to hold back her anger. Ginny looked her up and down as if there was something that was off about her.

"Were you called to be an Auror too, Hermione?" Ron continued.

"Yes, but I told them that I want to go back to Hogwarts to finish our last year."

"Good I'm going back too." Ginny smiled.

Mr. Shacklebolt opened his office door and called Ron, Ginny, and Harry into his office. Harry looked back to Hermione as Ron and Ginny went in. Hermione and Harry was in a state of panic, but Hermione pulled it together for the both of them. "Just go in and come right back home okay and don't try to fight them."

Harry agreed and followed the other two inside. Hermione went back to the Potter Mansion and waited for Harry's return. Waiting…Waiting..Waiting…Waiting…

After a few hours pass, her father and mother began to worry over her daughter. "Honey, are you okay? Where is Harry?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I don't know," Hermione mumbled.

"I made you some tea to relax a bit." Mrs. Granger said putting the cup of tea down on the table for Hermione. "And what do you mean 'don't know'?"

"I don't know I told him to back home after the appointment, but we ran into Ginny and Ron so I don't know what happen after that," Hermione said.

To the Granger's Ginny and Ron were nothing more than friends to the two so it came to no surprise that Mr. Granger said this, "Maybe he is catching up with them."

"I don't think that's what happened." Hermione started to cry.

Mr. Granger pulled her into a comforting hug. "Everything will be okay, Honey."

"Would like for us to stay with you a while longer." Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione nodded.

The memory speeds through the hours and became dark out and still no sign of Harry coming back. Hermione's parents left with a promise to return if she needed anything. As she closed the front door with Giovanna in one arm, Giovanna started to notice her mother's worry in her face. Giovanna started to whine loudly than she ever did before. I think that Giovanna knows what is going on.

"Sweetie, don't worry Daddy will be back." She said as she carried her daughter up the stairs to her nursery. Once she closed the door behind her, Giovanna started to cry so loud that it scared her mother. Hermione ran back inside to see what was wrong. Giovanna had tears falling on her face as her arms longed out of her mother. "Oh, Sweetie it's okay." Giovanna went back to a whine again as Hermione put her into her arms again." We will sleep together tonight."

Even though Hermione promised this it was the last thing that they did. Giovanna wailed and cried all through the night. Neither of them slept until the next morning where Giovanna tired out her lungs and finally slept on the bed.

"It's a good thing that you fell asleep, but we are going to have to find your father."

She called her parent over the phone that they give her when they visited yesterday. Her parents didn't answer her calls. She went to the fireplace to call Andromeda. Andromeda had to take Teddy to the doctor today. With no choice, she took her daughter carefully into her arms to the fireplace and flooed to the two of them to the Black house. She took her wand out and waved it over Giovanna so she won't wake her up. "I can't believe I am doing this but it is only for half an hour. I give him a hat once I come back." Hermione said to herself then yelled. "Kreacher!"

"Mrs. Potter." He said in his dismissive tone like she didn't deserve his help for a number of reasons. "Please help me Kreacher just watch Giovanna for an hour that's all I ask of you." She said.

Kreacher forcefully bowed to her.

"Thank you, Kreacher." She said. She gave Kreacher Giovanna and apparated to the Burrow. She let out a sigh. This is going to be tough. She knocked on the door. You know that there thinking about the devil and he himself appearing before you smirking. This describes Ginny answering the door quite well. Ginny continued to smirk at Hermione as she let her into the Burrow.

"I have been looking for Harry since yesterday and I was wondering if you saw him by chance," Hermione asked trying her best not to give herself away.

"No, I have not," Ginny said.

There were footsteps coming down the stairs and Ron appeared who was happy to see Hermione again.

"Hermione!" He greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione here says that she has been looking for Harry since yesterday," Ginny stated.

"I have not seen him, Hermione, sorry."

"What do you need him for?"

"I needed to tell him something," Hermione replied.

"He will show up soon. You know how Harry is always running off doing something." Hermione said her byes and left out of the Burrow. As just as Hermione was about to apparate back to the Black-Potter house, she looked through one of the Burrow's windows and found Harry and Ginny cuddling each other. Ginny was basking in the moment while Ron was still there, confused on the scene.

"Ron, how much involved are you?" Hermione asked herself.

Hermione went back to 12 Grimmauld Place to hear that Giovanna had woke up and was wailing at the top of her lungs. "Sorry, Mrs. Potter she woke up and started crying." Kreacher said coming out of the nursery. She ran over to the nursery and found Giovanna was in her crib. Her mother picks her up and she started to calm down her wailing to soft cries and hiccups.

"Don't worry Mummy got you." Hermione soothed. "Thank you, Kreacher. I will be giving you a hat when I come back."

Kreacher grimaced at that but thanked her anyway. Hermione took Giovanna back to Potter mansion by floo. A few hours pass when there was a knock on the main door. Hermione hurried to answer it letting her mother and father in with Giovanna clinging to her neck. The four of them went into the living room and began to talk.

"Well did you find Harry then?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes, but there is a problem," Hermione replied.

"And what is that?" Mr. Granger questioned.

"You know how I was worried about Ron and Ginny Weasley."

"Yes, dear." Mrs. Granger said.

"Well I am definitely sure that Ginny has been using a love potion on Harry and me in the past, but more Harry now"

"Where is Harry now?"

"With Ginny, I checked this morning."

Mr. Granger sighed at his daughter's dilemma. "So what are you going to do to get him back."

"It is going to be tricky and I think it will take a little bit to get him back."

"Do you want us to take care for Giovanna?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"That's a brilliant idea, mum, but I was thinking that since both of you know Ginny and Ron. To protect Giovanna from them and the press I want to either cast a spell on her to make her unrecognizable or something else I'd this doesn't work."

"Well give her to me and let's see if you can."

Even though Giovanna's grip was strong on her mother's neck she eventually let go sat on her grandmother's lap. Giovanna's worried look gave Hermione a pull on her heartstrings.

"Don't worry, love, you will be okay," Hermione said to her. She took out her wand and pointed it to Giovanna and performed a transfigure spell on Giovanna's hair and eyes.

The girl's small bushy hair turned to a straight blonde hair but Harry's noticeable inherited green eyes stayed. Hermione tried again this time Giovanna's hair went to blonde to red, but still, the green eyes remain. Hermione tried one last time and still the hair change but the green eyes stayed.

"Hermione I think that you should stop. We can figure out another way together."

Hermione's mother said taking her sweet granddaughter into her arms as she started to whine again.

"Have you thought of what to do if this happens?" Mr. Granger asked

"I do but I don't like the idea," Hermione started as she took a seat in the nearby armchair. "I was thinking of putting her into an orphanage for a while."

Mrs. Granger jaw dropped as Mr. Granger gained a worried look; speechless.

Mr. Granger was the first one to break the silence that fell the room.

"I don't think that can be your choice." He thought for a moment. "How about a cousin or an aunt?"

"Yeah I guess but who is willing to be ready to take on a newborn child right now?"

"I think your favorite cousin Violet would love to take her in. Mrs. Granger said.

"I'll go and call her to see if she wants to do it." Mr. Granger said getting up to make the call leaving the women alone in the room.

"Hermione, I believe in you and you will get Harry back and soon too." Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione sighed and wiped her tears off her face. Hermione is in utter distraught on what to do next. "Honey, can I ask you a question?" Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione made a small nod. "Why don't you tell the Weasleys now? Why does it have to be when we leave for the US?"

"Because me and Harry are going to get in front of the story when it hits the Quibbler. We want the story to be right and not tarnish our reputation." Giovanna was now quieting down and going to sleep in her grandmother's arms. Mrs. Granger adjusted herself to make herself comfortable for Giovanna. "Well, the Weasleys are going to get their reputations ruined."

"Well, that was already in the making when Ron and Ginny started poisoned us into being in love with them. If I do it now the public won't believe me and worst of all Giovanna might be pulled into this too, and I don't want her to live in a life of shame. I am going to make some butterbeer I'll be back." Hermione said getting up and go to the kitchen when her father came back in the room with a smile on his face. "Hermione, great news Violet said yes straight away!"

"Brilliant!" Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione had another tear fall off her face. "Thank you, Merlin." She whispered.

* * *

Giovanna was wailing as she was passed over to her mother's cousin Violet. Violet looked like she was Hermione's age. Even though she was a little bit wider than Hermione, Violet could pass for a twin of Hermione's. Violet's flat looked like it was big enough for two on the outside.

"Aww love I will be back soon., Hermione said. "Here have this and you will always have us together."

Giovanna stopped crying, but she had a knowingly worried face when her mother gave her a magical photo of Harry, Hermione, and herself when she was born.

Violet look at Giovanna and knew what her worried face meant. "Gio knows that this will not be a fast task. Don't worry Hermione, Gio will be okay."

"I hope so, she's just such a smart girl for her age."

"It's okay, Hermione, I will take care of her until you come back no matter now much it will take."

"Okay, love, I will see you soon." Hermione kissed her daughter's forehead and both cheeks. Giovanna touched her face as she did this trying to look into her mother's eyes trying to tell her not to leave. But Hermione gave Giovanna one last wave bye and left Violet and Giovanna together hoping for a soon return to them. Giovanna never shed a tear, but the look she expressed said it all.

* * *

A few days past in the penseive and it stops with Hermione was in the pensieve room in the Potter Manor. She was putting more memories into Harry and Hermione's case that they made together. Once she was done she took out her wand and miniaturize the case. She put the now small case into a brown bag that she had around her.

An owl tapped at a nearby window with a letter in its mouth. Hermione opened the window and took the letter.

She opened the letter and started to read:

 _Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

 _We are sorry to inform you that the antidote potion will not be done in the time that you wanted. We apologize in advance. If it is okay with you, Ms. Granger, we need a couple more days to brew the requested potion. Sorry for the inconvenience and we hope to talk to you soon._

 _Thank you for your time,_

 _Dr. Loveguard and the Staff of St. Mungo's_

"DAMNIT!" Hermione yelled throwing the letter on the ground. "And I don't have time. I am meet with them now."

She thanked the owl with a treat and then apparated to the Black Family mansion's penseive room. She took out the case and made its original size out of her bag and set it down on a nearby table. There was a knock on the door of the room. "Yes!" Hermione called out. Kreacher opened the door to announce "Ginny and Ron are here and they would like to see you."

"Thank you, Kreacher." Hermione said. She pulled out her bag a miniaturized knitted hat out of her bag and made it normal size and hand it to the hat to house elf. Kreacher was not pleased, but took it anyways. Hermione hurried down the stairs and found Ginny and Ron in the dining room waiting for her arrival.

"Hey, 'Mione" Ron hugged Hermione. "Still don't know where Harry is. Huh?"

"No," Hermione lied.

"We came over to help you." Ginny said. "Maybe we can help each other. He would go away like that and not tell at least one of his friends or his girlfriend."

"I am going to make some tea do you two want any?" Hermione suggested.

"Oh no, we are going to start finding him now." Ron said. "The sooner the better."

"Really why so soon?" Hermione said. "Why can't we think of a plan first?"

Ginny lean her back on the dining room table and accidentally knocked down a fork off the table. "I am so sorry Hermione I will call Kreacher to come pick it up. Kreacher!"

"No, you don't have to call him I'll pick it up." Hermione said. She picked the fork off the floor and rejoined the conversation. The pink glow went over Hermione when Ginny started to speak, "I think that Harry can wait a bit while I'll let you two talk for a moment. I will be right back."

Ginny stepped out of the room while Ron and Hermione started to talk.

"Hermione I'm sorry for not coming back to the hunt, but I hope that you can find it in your heart that you can forgive me."

"Of course I do Ron, you are the best." Hermione said in a lovey dopey voice.

"Why don't you say that we should forget about Harry and get out of here?"

"Yes!" Hermione smiled. "But wait here I have to go and get my bag."

Hermione started to hurry up stairs when she heard Ginny come back into the room and have a few words with him.

"I told you that I will get her back for you."

"Ginny, thank you this is all I ever wanted to have what Harry had."

"Now we can be together with our loves and live a life of happiness."

"Right!"

Hermione continued up the stairs and went to the pensieve room and found her bag next to Harry and Hermione memory case.

Hermione's face showed happiness for her situation, but her body pulled out her wand and coded a letter with Harry written in Hermione's handwriting. She also called for a black wooden plank out of the bag. She sticked the letter on the wooden plank. She held her wand to her head and pulled out this last memory and put it into the last vial.

* * *

 **Present day, 2001**

 _Harry's POV_

I took my head out the pensieve looked over and found the letter that was on the back of the black plank. I read what it said:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope that you are okay. If you found this, it means that the protection charm that I put on the both of us on our wedding day pushed you out of the love potion that Ginny put on you. I know that it will take some time, but_ hopefully _, you can be strong and fight the potion like you did before. If not Ginny probably put more into your system, and it took a while to take an effect for the protection charm to fight it. The protection charm I put on us puts the love potion in some use but since I was a teenager performing the charm it maybe not as strong that I liked it to be._

Anyway _, I had a plan to get you out of Ginny's hands, but it was all for the worst. I wanted Ron and Ginny to be distracted and I would go away and get you out of there, but things didn't work out. I even ordered the antidote potion._ Anyway _, they poisoned me with the love potion again. I don't know how but they did. I tried my best to be careful around them but, here we are._

 _There is a box under your bed that is Giovanna's. Stuff like her birth certificate, family photos and some of her favorite toys._

 _Harry, I want you to get yourself tested for the love potion and other potions as well. Because I am sure that Ginny is using more than one._

 _Second I want you to go find Giovanna. I know that she is missing us so much. That girl is so smart, Harry, I feel that she will know it is you when you see her again. Also when you are looking for her use that birth certificate. I gave you where she is you just have to go get her. Third I want you to find me and take me to a healer and ask to do the same thing that you did to yourself._

 _Once we finish with all of that, we together can figure out what to do next._

 _Good Luck_

 _Love you always,_

 _Hermione Granger-Potter_

* * *

 **Hello everyone sorry that I took to long for an update. I wanted to take a break from the story for two weeks but that two weeks had midterms so there was no way for me to update a good product for you. Then I had a death in the family during Thanksgiving and straight after that I had to study for finals. So that was a mental and emotional baggage** **that weighed on me.**

 **Good news that I am off for a whole month so more updates!**

 **Thank you for your patience and please review, favorite, and/or follow**

 **P.S. I like reviews more than ever now that I had a death in the family I am in a depressed mood so the more reviews the better!**

 **Thank you again for your support and see you next week.**


	11. Chapter 11: Finding Family

**Hello, Happy New Year to all of you! Hope it is well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Finding Family**

 **Present day, 2001**

 _ **Harry's P.O.V.**_

You know that there is a saying in the muggle world that goes "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Well, that saying explained my situation perfectly. Ron and Ginny were my closest friends, but now they got so close as enemies that Hermione and I are zombies like creatures that only help the enemy.

After reading Hermione's letter I ran over to look under my bedside and found a black box that hid very well under the bed. I took it out and open it. I found myself in an overjoyed bliss in what I found. There were dozens of magical photos of newborn Giovanna, Hermione, and I. God, the more I think about it Giovanna must be 3 years old now. I have missed her first everything. Her first words, her first steps. Ginny virtually pushed me out of her life and it is all because of Ginny's selfish lust.

There was more in the box like some of Giovanna's newborn clothes and toys, but there were two things that I loved the most from the box. Those two things were Giovanna's birth certificate and a magical picture of Hermione, Giovanna, and I when she was a few minutes old.

I held these two things close to me as I thought about Giovanna and Hermione. I need to hurry and get them to safety with me. But first Hermione did say that there were probably more potions in than the love potion. I better go find out what else is there.

I put my coat on and apparate outside my boss's office hoping that he would still be there since it was getting late. I knock on the door and Mr. Shacklebolt called me in.

"Hi, Mr. Shacklebolt." I said.

"Harry, just the man I was looking for." Mr. Shacklebolt said. "I was reviewing your last case and I think one of the details of that case may help us in another. And I know that you would be perfect in the help of that one."

"Uh, yeah great. Wait, no not great. Mr. Shacklebolt I need your help in something that I found earlier today."

"And what is that?"

"I think that my girlfriend has been poisoning me and a friend with the love potion and others potions that are unknown to me."

"What makes you say that?"

"I found some memories that explained that she has been doing this for years now."

Mr. Shacklebolt was bewildered. "Okay, why don't we go and find out what potions are in your body at St. Mungo's and start from there."

We go to St. Mungo's and they have me tested. First for the Amortentia which was quite a lot in me that even Mr. Shacklebolt was stunned. My doctor, Dr. Michaels, even said that with that high potency of the Amortentia potion should have killed me a year ago. The second was all the other potion in me which were the memory altering potion and the lust potion.

Mr. Shacklebolt was shocked at all the high doses in me and asked me if I wanted to arrest Ginny as soon as possible. I told him to hold off a bit for the arrest. I had a few things to do before we do the arrest or better the arrests. I asked one of the doctors to give me an anti-potion for everything and they were happy to do so. This was for a just in case scenario. They hated the idea of the Man-Who-Saved to be treated this way by his very own girlfriend. _Ugh,_ I am going to have to stop using that name to refer to a bitch like that.

I bid goodbye to Mr. Shacklebolt and told him that I will call him when I am ready to make the arrests. All that night and the most of next morning I spent planning out my plan to get Hermione and Giovanna back and do it without running into Ron or Ginny. It would be easy if I don't run into either so I can have my family back. Maybe we can still go to the US to get away once I am done.

I ate breakfast and was about to put on my coat and leave with my plan in hand when Andi, what Andromeda like for me to call her, called by fireplace.

"Harry! Harry, are you there?" Andi said.

I didn't want to, but I ran over to Andi's call. "Yes, Andi, I am here."

"Can you watch Teddy for me?" She started. "He is sick and I need to go and pick up his medicine from St. Mungo's and get him some food for today. It won't long just an hour or so."

I agreed and flooed right over. My plans can be postponed for an hour. When I got there Teddy was in Andi's arms with his head on her shoulder sniffing. Andi handed him over to me.

"Okay, he is trying to sleep but same as always Teddy likes to stay up," she explained. "He's little playmate and friend will be over to read to him. I asked her aunt to first to watch him since the little girl likes spending time with him, but the aunt said she has to work so she will drop her off. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Don't worry I will be back soon and I will take care of the both of them. Bye Teddy! Bye Harry!"

And with thatAndi flooed out of the house and Teddy started to explain his little friend to me even though it through sniffles. "I can wait for you to meet her. She is my best mate."

"Oh really!" I replied with a chuckle. Teddy was only three and only had a small vocabulary to his speech, but that didn't stop him from talking your ear off. _Oh my God!_ Giovanna is his age. I wonder if she is like him in his way of words.

"Yeah, I think she is brilliant, and I think you will like her too."

"Well I will be the judge of that, but for now I want you to sleep so you can see your friend. You don't want to fall asleep while she is here."

"Aww, alright." He moaned in disappointment.

I took him over to the couch and laid him down there while I went over to the music box that Andi usually played for him when he was trying to go to sleep. This usually always works.

After 10 minutes Teddy was curled next to me asleep, and I was quietly reading a book about potions that I found in Andi's library. I learned that Amortentia cannot be used on a witch any more than once a week. I remember in the doctor's report that Ginny was sometimes using more than 3 times a week. Hell, I must be a strong or that protective charm that Hermione used on us was powerful than she thought it was.

Thirty minutes pass and I hear a knock on the door. I put a hand on Teddy and gently shake him awake.

"I think your friend is here," I tell him. I go to answer the door while Teddy stays on the couch wiping the sleep from his eyes. I open the door and find a woman who looked about my age with a little girl in her arms. The woman looked like Hermione but was a little bit wider than her and the girl was all Hermione, but the eyes. They were my mother's. I found her. Not as hard as I thought it would be. Giovanna wore a big blue bow tie on her head as a headband, but it was in the running for next big thing on her head as she gained a huge shocked face when she looked at me.

"H-Harry?" The woman said. "Wait, do you remember me?"

I nodded. "Violet, right?"

"Yes!" Violet, Hermione's cousin, said gaining a smile. "I thought that you were still under that spell or something."

"Potion. I just got cured of it yesterday."

"Giovanna, do you know who this is?" Violet asked her.

She nodded rapidly to answer as she leaned her body and arms out to me. "Daddy!"

I caught her and immediately she clung to my neck with her small arms.

"Aww!" Violet said. "She has missed you and her mother. Has Hermione come back?"

"No, I had a plan to get both of them, but here's one," I replied cuddling my daughter.

"Okay, I will talk to you later when I get off work. Will you be here when I come back?"

"Yes!"

"Good, I have so much to tell you about little Gio. Bye, you two!"

Giovanna and I waved bye to her as I close the front door.

"Gio!" Teddy exclaimed as Giovanna and I joined him on the couch. She was still holding on to my neck as we went in.

"Teddy!" Giovanna said. "You know that I was telling you that I was waiting for my dad to come back to me." She pointed to my face. I smiled at the fact that she was telling her friend in pride that she was going to get me back. "I found him!"

"Your dad is my godfather! Wait doesn't that mean that Ginny is your mum?"

"Who is Ginny?"

"Okay, Teddy, Ginny is not her mother," I said shuddering at the name.

"So who is your mum?" Teddy asked.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Giovanna replied.

"Wow, your parents are my godparents!" Teddy smiled at the coincidence. "You know you can let him go now."

"No! He is mine, and I have missed him!" Giovanna said tighten her grip around my neck. Even though she had me in a tight hug, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Giovanna and I will always. I hope that the people that held me away from you get their due rights.

Later Andi came back from her errands to find a little girl with a blue bow in her hair, a little boy with blue hair talking, and a 21-year-old man that was so elated he couldn't believe it.

"So what have you three been doing?" Andi said putting her coat on the hook.

"Andi, I found him!" Giovanna declared.

"Found who?"

"Daddy!" She pointed at me once more.

Andi gasped, "So this is Giovanna Potter! No wonder why I recognized you when we met in the park that afternoon two months ago. Your eyes are Harry's. It all makes sense now!"

"You know Giovanna you were born in this very house," I told her.

"Really!" Giovanna amazed.

Andi pulled out a medicine potion that she had in one of her bags and gave it to a sneezing Teddy. She explained, "I want you to take this and get some rest, okay?"

"Okay," Teddy said taking the bottle from her hands and drinking the contains.

"Andi, I have to go get Hermione-"

"Mummy! Can you take me with you?" Giovanna said cutting into my sentence looking into my eyes pleading.

I chuckled, "Of course, love! I was just asking Andi to tell Violet that when she gets here to pick you up."

"Yes, I will do that, Harry. But promise me to come back here so you can explain a few things to me."

"I will explain everything when I come back, I promise you."

Giovanna, still in my arms, and I flooed over to Hermione's flat. When we entered the flat we found Hermione on the couch crying to herself. The room felt of melancholy as well. The lighting was dim, but I could still see everything. Even the furniture color of blue made even the most depressed person to their knees in tears and sobs.

"Is Mummy okay?" Giovanna whispered in my ear.

"I don't know."

"Ron, why are you back here?" Hermione called out without looking back.

"Um, Hermione, I am not Ron," I called out.

Hermione finally looked back and gasped at the sight of Giovanna and me. She looked distraught with her eyes red and glassy, she must have been crying for hours now.

She jumped up from the couch, "Harry!"

"Waiting for Ron, huh?"

"Yes, I just thought that he would come back to apologize. I think that he is going out with someone else."

I nodded understandingly. The love potion is still in effect. Let's test and see how bad is it. "Hermione, do you know who is this little girl?"

"That's Violet's daughter, Gio. Why do you have her?" Hermione asked.

"Mummy always didn't know who I am to her. Why is that Daddy?" Giovanna started to cry in the crook of my neck. I patted her on her back for comfort.

"That's not important right now. I am here to talk to you about a thing that I found at St Mungo's, but I think you should come with me to really see to believe."

Hermione gave a confused expression and who would blame her. I haven't seen or talked to Hermione on this level in a while. Hopefully, she can accept the lie. "Okay, Harry." She followed me back to the fireplace and the three of us flooed to St. Mungo's.

"Hermione, I want them to run a few tests on you first before we start."

"Uh, okay, anything for you."

I smiled and let Giovanna down for her to walk on her own. Hermione stood behind me as I went over to the front desk. I explained to the nurse that the lady behind me need a test run on her because I thought that the love potion was given to her. All a part of the half lie plan that I was going for.

The nurse called Hermione back for the test as she looked back at me nervous. I give her a bright smile for reassurance. Hermione sighed and followed the nurse into one of the patient's room.

"Do you think Mummy will be okay?" Giovanna asked tugging at my pants. "Will she finally remember us?"

"If the doctors do their job correctly we don't have to worry about that," I answered. "Come let's wait over here until she gets done."

Giovanna and I waited in the waiting room where there were several other people waiting either for loved ones or themselves to go back to see the doctor. I took out a little teddy bear, that I found in the black box yesterday, in my pocket and start playing toys with my daughter. I must say she has a vivid imagination maybe if we stay here in England she might be put in Ravenclaw when she goes to Hogwarts. But also I must say where does she get her imagination from.

A little more over than 30 minutes pass and my doctor that treated me yesterday at St. Mungo's called us back to see Hermione.

"Mr. Potter I must say that Ms. Granger has been doused with all of the same potions that you have plus more." Dr. Michaels started.

"More? What do you mean more?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, but let's go in we will explain more in the room."

Dr. Michaels, Giovanna and I went into Hermione's patient's room and saw that she was seemingly back to herself as she smiled brightly as her reunited family came in.

"I think that Mummy is back to herself now," I tell Giovanna.

"Mummy!" Giovanna cried running over to her. Hermione held out her arms to Giovanna with the brightest smile on her face. She has genuinely been waiting for her normal self to the back to love her only daughter again.

"Giovanna, I have missed you!"

"Me too! Why couldn't you come back, Mummy?"

"We will explain all of this later, Giovanna, with Andromeda, okay?" I say joining them on Hermione's patient's bed.

"Well let's explain what other potions have been consumed by Miss Granger, not only the love, lust, and memory potion were used, but the potion that makes them unattractive to anyone but the one that ministered it. Then there is a potion that they could not perfect because it made Miss Granger have a lot of pain when given the other potions." Dr. Michaels said looking through his notebook. Hermione gasped at the list as it was explained.

"Now question for you, Mr. Potter, do you think this was all your girlfriend's fault or does she have someone else do this dirty work for her?"

"Her brother, my friend, well used to be friend. He has a crush on Hermione."

"I see. Now I know I'm not supposed to go in my patient's personal lives but is this little girl..."

"No, she's Harry's," Hermione said cuddling Giovanna.

Dr. Michaels nodded, "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger the love and lust potion together alone are a harsh criminal defense in The Wizarding World if you do take this to the ministry and have a trial on your case I will be more than happy to give out evidence of the potions and what degree they gave you."

"We would appreciate that a lot thank you, Dr. Michaels," I said.

"I will be right back to give Miss Granger some healing potion medicine to heal whatever that potion was that was so painful to you."

He left the now reunited Potter family alone in the hospital room. Giovanna was clinging to Hermione like an octopus with harsh suction cups as I try to embrace the two most perfect women in my life.

After Dr. Michaels came back and gave Hermione the healing potion the three of us returned to St. Mungo's floo station and flooed to Andromeda's home. Violet, who came back from her work, Andromeda, Hermione, Giovanna, Teddy, and I gathered around Andromeda dining room table to discuss what happened and what will happen.

"Do you think the Weasley's all collaborated together to get you to with Ron and Ginny?" Andromeda asked.

"I don't think they're all in it just Ron and Ginny that's the most definite that we know of," Hermione explained.

"What will happen after the trial? what will you do then? Your secrets will be out." Violet asked.

"Do you think it's fine Hermione?" I said.

Hermione sighed, "I guess we have no choice in the matter Ron and Ginny have come this far in hurting us so I guess it'll be okay for us to come out as a married couple."

Next Andromeda asks the most important question I have never thought to even ask myself. "But what about the Weasley's if the other Weasley's aren't in on this what about them?"

"I don't know but we have to do something about Ron and Ginny they are too volatile to have around us at all."

"This is going to be a tough one to figure out."

* * *

 **Shoutouts to arytissux,** **aidansidhe, RCPMione, valerie21601, starboy454, leonix2009, Schmaing003, geekymom, BratGirl1983, Sorceress of Magic, and Lisa**

 **thank you for the reviews I love hearing for people and I am doing my best to edit this and make it better for you the reader!**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Natlia de Faria, Nightwolfnd, Soliel Sidus, Cassandra30, SLYNNR, and SeranoirStarfall for your condolences it has been a tough 2018 hope that 2019 is better**

 **Also to:**

 **Rayne Ariann** a **Maranochi**

 **I don't know what do you mean by that but I hope you come back to continue reading I am not done yet**

 **Thanks, guys review, follow, and favorite and I will see you next week!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Finale to Die For

**_I want to say before I begin I am sorry for taking so long with this chapter I wanted it to be the best I can deliver to you so I hope you like it. With that said I want to say that hopefully this next chapter is will not take as long because I will tell you that there will be a vote on how I write it. Anyway thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing the last chapter it means a lot._**

 ** _Now onward with the chapter!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Finale to Die For**

 _Harry P.O.V._

It has been a full week since Hermione and I have been cured of the potions that our so-called friends gave us and two days since the arrest of Ron and Ginny Weasley. As angry and disheartened by what happened I didn't feel safe in the place that I once called home at 12 Grimmauld Place. So the Potter family resides in the Potter manor once more.

As the morning sun beamed in from the master bedroom window. Hermione, Giovanna, and I all slept here with Giovanna in-between us. I was the first one to be awake. In these past few days, I have noticed that Hermione like to sleep in until 9 and 10 am, but I don't mind this because I can bask in the fact my beautiful family was safe and with me once more.

For the past few days since the cure, Hermione has not stopped hurting of the potion that Ron or Ginny screwed up. I hope that they explain what that potion is so we can hurry up and get a cure fast. Ugh, I can't wait until we are finished with this chapter of our lives. Glad that the trial is tomorrow.

"Daddy, can we have some hot chocolate?" Giovanna whispered snapping me back to reality.

"Sure," I replied taking her out of the bed carefully so not to wake up a still sleeping Hermione.

"Do you think mummy would want one as well?" I asked Giovanna opening one of the many cabinets in the kitchen. She nodded her head excitedly.

"Maybe she would like to eat breakfast in bed." She said. I lit up at the thought and began to remember my forgotten turned realized memory of that summer with me at Hermione's.

"I think that is a better idea. I remember now that I got the same treatment when I was younger by your mother you know."

"Really that sounds so cute! Is this a story about you two's first kiss?" Giovanna said with anticipation and curiosity within her green eyes.

"Sorry that story will have to be another day, but I think that you will enjoy this one as well."

I told her everything that happen that summer to how I got my arm in a cast to Hermione singing "Happy Birthday" to me in her room. Giovanna loved it when I reminisced all the good childhood memories that I had, but the only thing was she kept on hoping that Hermione and I would kiss throughout the story.

Once finished I cooking breakfast for three, eggs, bacon and toast, we headed back upstairs to the master bedroom. When we opened the door Hermione was just then waking up.

"Good morning!" Giovanna and I sang. Hermione smiled and stretched her arms out to the pleasant awakening. Giovanna ran to her mother giving her a hug as I put the tray of food on her lap.

"Mummy, mummy! Daddy told me that you did the same with Daddy when you were younger!" Giovanna explained. "But why didn't you kiss him? Isn't he handsome?"

Hermione and I both laughed at her comment. "Well, you see Gio, I didn't know at the time that your father fancied me or not," Hermione answered as she took a sip of the hot chocolate.

Giovanna's mouth gapped, "What! You two are made for each other!"

"Yes, we always will be," I said leaning down to kiss Hermione's cheek from where I was standing by the bed. "And I will love her always too." Hermione blushed as grab my hand in hers.

"No, a real kiss on the lips!" Hermione and I chuckled at her plead of the lovey-dovey stuff from her parents, but I am okay with giving my daughter what she wants. I leaned down again and give Hermione a kiss on her lips. Giovanna audibly gasped and applauded at the delightful sight.

A knock from the front door snapped all of us back to the reality of the world outside this house and family bliss. I volunteered to get it thinking that this could be Mr. Shacklebolt wanting to talk about the case tomorrow, but I was surprisingly mistaken. "Hello, Harry," Molly Weasley crooned. She was with Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and George. All of them were either in a state of shock or held their heads low in disappointment.

"Hi…? What are you doing here?" I said cautiously prepared for anything.

"We are here to apologize to you and Hermione if she is here," George said.

"Apologize for what?"

"Ron and Ginny transgression against Hermione and you," Molly said. "We never knew what was really going on. This is all was a huge surprise to us all, as it was to you and Hermione."

"You must hate us and I can't blame you if you did. You must think that we all plotted against you in this." Arthur spoke up.

"We are here to say that this is not the case," Charlie said.

I did not know if they were being truthful or not so I decided to give them an ultimatum. "Okay...Uh, I forgive you for now but if we can go ahead and sit out here and discuss this more?"

They all agreed. I closed the door so I can transfigure my pajamas into something more suitable. Hermione surprised me in standing behind me listening in for who it was at the door.

"It is the Weasleys," I answer.

"The Weasleys?! What are they doing here?"

"They wanted to apologize to the both of us."

Hermione hurriedly took out her wand and did the same thing to her clothes and Giovanna's as well. Giovanna was hugging her mother's leg confused to what was going on as her pajamas changed to a dress and her hair gained her signature blue bow. We went out and gathered around a small table and chairs that sat in the front porch. All of the Weasleys was curiously looking at Giovanna, who was sitting with Hermione in her lap, probably wondering who she was.

Once we were all seated, I started the conversation with how did they find us.

"We looked everywhere but couldn't," Bill answered. "We even asked Mr. Shacklebolt if he knew, but he said if only we take the veritaserum to approve that we were not lying and would not harm you in any way."

"Those two are officially no longer apart of the Weasley family. After we learned the truth of what happened." Arthur stated. "We are sorry again Harry, Hermione. This shouldn't have happened. I don't understand where they got this idea from."

"We forgive you and we thank you for your genuine apologies," Hermione said.

"If you want to cut all ties with us we completely understand your reasoning," George said.

I nodded, "I hope to keep you all in our lives, but we are thinking about moving out of the country."

"Understandable. It is probably too much heartache here isn't?" Charlie asked. "We are still recovering over Fred's death even though it's been three years."

"Yeah Hermione and I just think that we should start a new life somewhere else with our family," I said.

"So is this little girl…?" Molly questioned wanting us to fill the blank.

"Yes, this is Giovanna; our daughter."

"She is cute take after Hermione I see."

"But her eyes that's all Harry," Arthur noted.

"How old is she?" Bill asked.

"Three," Giovanna said while holding three fingers up to show.

"Oh, that's why we didn't see Hermione at the last battle," Charlie said.

"Yes, I was incapable to fight because I was heavily pregnant with her," Hermione said. Giovanna raised her hand in the air to get our attention.

"Why did they kept me from my mummy and daddy for so long?" She asked. The Weasleys fell silent on her question. They couldn't find the words to the horrible crime that Ron and Ginny committed to Giovanna being alone while her parents were under a potion that made them incapacitated. After a few moments past Molly finds the correct words to answer, "I'm very sorry Giovanna my children were selfish in doing that to you but I don't know why would they hurt them so badly. I can tell you this none of the rest of my family will ever hurt you or my parents ever again." Giovanna responded with a nod.

After the Weasleys left the Potter manor, we returned to the inside with new knowledge that this is was all Ronald and Ginevra Weasley fault and they had nothing but to blame but themselves for the pain they caused us.

That next morning, I found Andi, Teddy, and Giovanna playing together in the children's room. We asked Andi to watch Giovanna as we go the trial today. As I struggled to put my tie, I found Hermione sitting in the dining room sipping on tea and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Harry, I must say that the Daily Prophet is probably going to milk this trial for all its got," Hermione said passing the paper to me. The huge headline reading, "The Golden Trio in Shambles!"

"Well, we knew this was all coming," I say.

"Read on."

The smaller stories on the front page headlines, "Trial of the New Millennium," "Harry and Hermione hurt!" "Are Harry and Hermione married?" "Does Harry and Hermione have a Secret Love Child?"

"Damnit. Why does the Daily Prophet always have to push stories that they know nothing about? We have not said anything."

"Well good news Luna owled us this morning saying that she is willing to interview us to get the stories right and also that she will be there to write everything that goes on in the trial."

"Hopefully she can set it straight." I folded the Daily Prophet back down on the dining table as I massaged the back of my neck. I cannot wait until this is all behind us. I looked over at Hermione again as she looked back with a determined demeanor. She looked over her shoulder to see if Andi was listening. She moved closer to me so that only I could hear her. "I know that this is out there Harry, but I want to duel them."

"Isn't that going to hurt your body? We have not found the cure to that potion yet."

Hermione sighed, "They just have been so horrible to us especially me."

I didn't want to see Hermione get hurt but I have to agree with her. Ron and Ginny have probably put her through more potions than I have just so to keep Hermione at bay from me. "Do you think you know what potion that they were trying to give you?"

"No, I can never find that out because they oh so cleverly mess up on it."

"You couldn't find anything in the Potter library."

"No, what am I going to do?"

"Take more of the healing potion and hope for the best. There will be hexes thrown our way anyway. If the daily Prophet has any say in this case wizards and witches will be after us fast."

"Don't you want to duel them?"

"No, I am done the fighting, Hermione. I just want this chapter in our lives to be finished."

An hour later, Hermione and I arrived at Wizengamot by floo to find all of the remaining Weasleys, Luna, and Dr. Michaels all in the courtroom before us. The air in the room just felt of disappointment and exasperation. All very fitting to the Weasleys' literal slap in the face with this revelation over them. As we greeted them, Molly tried with no avail to start small talk with us by asking how is Giovanna today. Hermione answered the way people would if they would pass each other on the street, "fine." A blatant lie on her part. Molly nodded back knowing that the small talk wouldn't get herself anywhere with us today. The mood wasn't there.

11 o'clock rang throughout the room as the judge came in and took her rightful seat in the room. She was a blond, middle-aged, and mid-height woman that had the demeanor about herself that described that she had seen her fair share of cases like these.

"Hello, good morning everyone. I'm Judge Addington and I will be presiding over the case number #9017397: Potter v. Weasley." Judge Addington said in a stern but calm voice. She was going to be no pushover. "Please bring in the defendants." The door swing opened and let in Ron and Ginny by an official that looks like he could easily win any fight that you put him in muggle or wizard. They both looked as though they had not slept in days. The duo glared at Hermione and I as they went to their respective seat in front of the judge in the center of the room. "Let's get started shall we." Judge Addington said. "I want to hear about the evidence first from Dr. Jacob Michaels if any of the plaintiffs or defendants speak out of turn they will be put under the silence spell and the court will dismiss what they had said. Dr. Michaels, please take the stand." He did so. "Dr. Michaels you have the option of the drop of veritaserum."

"I wish not to." Dr. Michaels said. The judge nodded and begun. "How do you know Mr. Potter?"

"I am Mr. Potter's doctor."

"When was the last day that you check Mr. Potter for any sickness."

"The evening of June 21, 2001."

"And what did you find?"

"A very high dosage of the love, the lust, and the alter memory potion."

"How high of a dosage?"

"About two hundred percent over for the love potion and the other were at a hundred and fifty percent over."

The judge wrote something in her notes but continued with her questioning. "For Ms. Granger when did you see her?"

"That next day June 22, 2001."

"And what were your findings there?"

"All of the same potions in Mr. Potter at the same high dosages and another potion that my doctors and I couldn't identify."

"What do you mean?"

"My doctors and I couldn't find what it was that's all found was a mandrake root; all the other ingredients were practically destroyed."

"So, you are saying that they were trying a new potion on Ms. Granger not knowing what will happen?"

"That was not us, honor!" Ginny shouted.

Judge Addington flicked her wand in Ginny's direction and she was silenced.

"Yes, your honor." Dr. Michaels finished.

"Thank you, Dr. Michaels, and that will be all. Now I want to know the memories that were given to the court. First Ginevra Molly Weasley's memory of May 1995."

The official brings out a penseive bowl and dropped in Ginny's memories first and dip handle of his wand into the bowl and said, "Proiectura."

His wand burst into a white light before the memories that were in the penseive showed all of us in the room what was happening in Ginny's memories.

* * *

 **August of 1995**

Molly was in the kitchen of the Burrow making dinner for the Weasley family that night. Ron was cleaning the table nearby.

"Mum, I can't find that book that you want me to find," Ginny said running down the stairs. She looked already frustrated at the tasks that her mother gave her.

"Ginny, did you look on the shelf in my room? It should be there, Ginny, I need that recipe book I want to know if I am making this right. Go check again." Molly said with her hands on her hips.

Ginny grunted and stomped her way back up the stairs. Once there she browsed the shelf again but this time something caught her eye. A Potion's Book. And this was not an ordinary potion but an ancient one that seems like it was being passed on for down throughout the centuries. The book was thicker than the others and also wider with its pages giving off a yellowish Brown color to it.

"This may be handy." She said taking the book off the shelf.

"Ginny!" Molly called.

Ginny jumped and quickly found the recipe book that Molly was looking for and hurried back downstairs but, only to open her door and put the ancient book into her room.

* * *

May **of 1996**

Ginny sat around a cauldron mixing the first ever love potion that she ever made. It looks like she was in the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the 2nd Floor when she herself appeared.

"Ginny, please tell me what are you doing with that potion I want in on a little fun!" Moaning Myrtle squealed.

"Shut up!" Ginny said throwing a shoe at her. "It is none of your business!"

"Well, you don't have to be violent." She mumbled.

"Now once Harry takes this he will finally love me and only me. No more looking in another direction Harry. You will find the perfect soulmate that you have been looking for." Ginny said under her breath.

She put some of the potion into a small bottle. when she realized something. "Maybe I should find a guinea pig before I give Harry the potion, but who?"

She put the potion into her pocket inside of her school robes and climbed up to the Gryffindor tower. She went through the portrait hole only to find younger Hermione and I talking amongst ourselves in the common room. But this time the feeling in the air between us was a lot more noticeable in that something has changed between us in Ginny's point of view. Ginny's animosity started to kick in.

"Hermione might be a good choice. It will only be once though or maybe I can use her for all my potions." She mumbled to herself. "But how I would do to it?"

* * *

 **Present-Day**

Hermione's hands started to shake a little in her lap as the revelation hit her. She was the guinea pig to all their potions that Ginny was making. I reached over and held her hand. Rubbing it gently to remind her that things were going to be okay for now on.

Judge Addington wrote her notes on her piece of paper and started to rub her temple in disgust as she said to the Official to start Ron's memory.

* * *

 **Late May 1996**

"Why can't Hermione think of me the same way she does Harry?" Ron said under his breath while sitting down in his favorite armchair in the Gryffindor common room. "I swear that there is something going on with the 2 of them."

"Maybe that can happen sooner than later," Ginny whispered to him low so only he can hear.

"What do you mean by that?" He said turning around to face her but Ginny was already at the dormitory stairs.

"What the hell is she on about?" Ron perplexed.

Late 1996

Ron ran to Ginny out on the Hogwarts grounds. "Gin, there something that I want to ask you."

"And what is that?"

"Do you think Hermione has finally thought of me better than Harry?"

"I know so," Ginny said with a smile. She knew what she was doing at this point.

"Cool! I finally have something that Harry doesn't."

"Well, you can thank me later Ron. It was a big push for her to realize her feeling for you." She gave pat on Ron's shoulder and headed back to the castle. Ron finally out of his state of blissful thoughts of Hermione, he realizes something.

"Why would I be thanking you?"

But before he even finishes the sentence Ginny was gone.

* * *

 **Summer of 1997**

Ron barged into Ginny's room at the Burrow and slam the door behind him. "Ginny I want to know if you are doing something to Harry and Hermione they are not acting themselves."

"Ron, you got your wish Hermione loves you and Harry loves me. Why question it?"

"Well, both of them never really looked our way before. Especially you Gin, Harry has never like you at all."

"Ron, do you want to know a secret of mine. I found an old potions book in Mum's room and found in it an ancient love potion."

"LOVE POTION?! You can't do that you will get in trouble with not only the Ministry but, with Harry and Hermione."

"Well think about it, Ron. Hermione is all over you just the way that you wanted. As for Harry, his love knows no bounds to me. Plus, this is good for you he's out of the way for you to get Hermione"

"But-" Ron started but Ginny shush him.

"Ron didn't you tell me in the past that you hated Harry's fame. That you would love to have something that he never had."

"Yes but-" He was shushed again.

"Think, if we continue this they will never know and we can live the rest of our lives the way we always wanted. Just vision it for a second, Hermione in a beautiful wedding dress walking down the aisle to be your wife and picture it Hermione pregnant with your child and also once that happens she is totally yours. It would be something that Harry will ever have. Hermione the smart and probably way more compatible to him than with you." Ginny took the picture of Hermione off the end table in her room and show it to him closely. "This is what you will get Ron. But since the three of you are going to Merlin's where I need you to do something for me."

Ron's eyes took the picture and just salivate over it. "Anything."

"Please give Harry and Hermione the love potion while you are way just to keep this up."

"Sure. I'll do it." Ron Kept his gaze at the picture of Hermione but, the thing that made my skin crawl was that he was licking his lips lustfully.

"You know you can have that picture right, Ron."

"Thanks."

He awkwardly walked out of Ginny's room as Ginny called out, "Have fun!"

The memory ended in the courtroom with Hermione more embarrassed at Ron's last action in memory than anything else. She shivered through her spine because of it. Next was our memories of our sixth year which was the one we got poisoned by Ginny and Ron and a month after the war.

After Judge Addington wrote her notes down she waved her wand to unsilenced Ginny.

"The defendants will not have the option to opt out of the veritaserum. Once Ms. Weasley has taken the veritaserum we will start the questioning."

The official brings over the veritaserum to Ginny but she wires her mouth shut and the official has to force her to open her mouth.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, how do you know Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger?" Judge Addington started.

"They are my older brother's, Ronald, friends."

"Can you tell the court what was your relationship with them before you started to administer the love potion to them?"

"To Hermione, I was a friend, but to Harry, I was his friend's little sister we didn't talk much on our own."

"Where did you get this infatuation with Mr. Potter?"

"My mum use to tell me stories about him when I was younger and I believe that one day I would marry him."

"When you saw Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger growing closer in their friendship you thought that your dreams of being Mrs. Potter were going to be shattered."

"Yes."

"In the last part of Hermione's memory that was given to the court, she was given the love potion again by you or Ronald?"

"I did."

"How?"

"Before the fork touched the ground I had placed little of the love potion onto the fork itself and knocked it down on purpose."

"Ginny Weasley are you jealous of Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, I am."

"And how much did you give both Hermione and Harry the love potion in the span of four or so years?"

"Back in early 1997, I was giving both Hermione and Harry a dose of love potion about once a week until Dumbledore died then I couldn't do anything after we broke up, Harry and I until he defeated Voldemort in the summer of 1998. And I have been giving Harry doses of the love, lust, and altered memories potion twice a week."

"Do you know Miss Weasley with that dosage you could have killed Harry Potter?"

"No I did not I just wanted him more infatuated with me; in love, with me like I was with him. It was like he was fighting potion."

"How much doses did you use on Hermione since 1998?"

"I didn't get to do much of that just the one to get her back to Ron and a few other potions."

"Right now I want to pause your questioning Miss Weasley and start asking Mr. Ronald Weasley some questions on his involvement with the love potions."

Ron made his way to the stand to join Ginny. He tilted his head back to open his mouth wide and let the potion touch his tongue.

"Ginevra, Ronald explain to me and the court what was your attention for the potion that was destroyed given to Hermione Granger?"

"It was the perfect girlfriend/wife potion." They said in unison.

"Explain."

"I wanted Hermione to be the best at everything a husband wants in a wife like take care of children and care of her husband's needs and always being there for him."

"Why didn't you believe that she wouldn't do it once under the love potion?"

"She was always talking about going up in her career instead of thinking about children in the near future. So I thought that her stupid career would get in the way of that." Ron said. So this is an example of Hermione fighting back on her own. I must say that she is one hell of a fighter even under the love potions. I will applaud you forever Hermione.

"I have no more questions for the defendants." Judge Addington waved.

"May I ask something of the court?" Ron asked.

"What is it, Mr. Weasley?"

"I would like to request a duel between me and Mr. Potter to see who is best between the two of us both."

Judge Addington rubbed her temple. She looked tired and utterly disgusted with this whole case, but as she thought about it she slowly but surely nodded her head for this exception. "I will only make this exception because after all that I have heard today in this courtroom I think that having a final duel with Mr. Potter would be a good way to end this after all that you have done to them. But that is only if Mr. Potter agrees that is."

I stood up quickly disgusted that he would even suggest this, "I don't approve of this duel."

Hermione quickly stood up beside me raising her hand, "I, Hermione Potter, want to accept the duel on the behalf of Harry Potter."

"Do you accept your other opponent, Mr. Weasley?" The Judge said.

Even though he gave it some thought, Ron gave a sinister smirk on his face already knowing his answer, "Yes, yes I do."

The trial ended for now for this duel between Hermione and Ron. We went back to the Potter Mansion for Hermione to change in something that is more suitable for the duel. While I explained to Andi what has happened in the case up to this point. No surprise to me Andi was angry with whole duel idea. I don't blame her when I heard Ron request to the judge I wanted to fight him right then and there. But I held my urge to do that for I was done with this. I grimaced at the fact that a still in pain Hermione wanted to do this. Finally, once she was done changing out of her formal robe for the case. She was ready for this fight and she was guaranteed herself that she was going to win. Andi cheered her on as we left through the floo system again and traveled our way to the duel which in retrospect in an old field seemed like it had not been used in a while. Several old witches were clearing up the area for the duel with charms as we went to the audience seating area where the rest of the Weasleys were talking.

"Has Ronald lost his mind?" Molly said in exasperation.

"I don't know mum I am questioning this as well," George replied.

"How can his jealousy be this bad? I can't believe him." She sighed as she changed her demeanor from disgust to a pleasant greeting. "Hermione!" She took Hermione's hands into her own. "I believe in you, Hermione. Teach my idiot son what you got." Molly said.

Hermione nodded in gratitude. "I can't believe he would do such a thing and to his friends no less and Ginny as well." Molly continued.

"I will do my best," Hermione said triumphantly.

I could stop this hostel fight that will begin in a few minutes, but Ron is bringing this on to himself. She is a real fighter I know it. The Official came out to announce that we were starting in the next five minutes. The Weasleys found a seat as Luna came in with pen and paper in hand she greeted everyone but, stop to speak to Hermione I stayed back and listened in.

"I want you to know that Ron and Ginny are probably going to lose this fight and don't worry you probably have the upper hand," Luna said in her always present dreamy voice.

"I'm not worried at all Luna I know that this fight will end in my victory." Luna and Hermione smiled brightly as they shook hands. Luna and I join the rest of the Weasleys at the audience post.

"What are your thoughts about the duel, Harry?" Luna asked.

"Hermione will win but I do wish that Ron didn't push this duel," I said.

"Do you know why he requested this?"

"Maybe to show off that he is good at something or better at something than the boy who lived." I mocked.

"I am sorry that it has to be this way."

I look over to George who sat behind to me. He looks worried as he looks onto the field.

"Are you okay, mate?"

"Yeah...but I just have a feeling...nothing to worry about though."

The Official came back out with Ron in front with handcuffs on his wrist and Ginny walking with her brother in handcuffs also.

"There has been a request from the defendant Ginevra Weasley." The Official started. "Ginevra Weasley would like to join on the defendant's side do you agree to this change?"

No Hermione that would be cheating on their part.

"Yes," Hermione said confidently. I hope she knows what she is doing.

The official took off the handcuffs as Ginny gave a smirk to Hermione. Hermione gave glare back at her as she stood there twirling her wand in her hand nonchalantly.

The duel started with Hermione and Ginny and Ron in the middle of the field both sides facing the opposite direction with wands at the up and ready as the official explained the rules.

"No unspeakable curses if any are used the duel will be canceled and it will be a longer sentence for the defendants and the plaintiffs in an overall sentence in Azkaban. Now walk twenty paces and turn around." They complied. "Ready. Set. Duel!"

Hermione was the first to throw a spell at her opponent. "Expelliarmus!"

Ron and Ginny moved out of the way just in time to avoid the spell as Ginny flicked her wand for another spell. "Stupefy!"

Hermione jumped to the ground just in time to miss it. Ron threw another just as Hermione was getting back to her feet. "Expelliarmus!" Hermione ducked that one, "Petrificus Totalus!" she cried aiming for Ron.

This went on for a good 20 minutes as the Weasleys, Luna, and I watched in horror hoping that this fight would stop or someone to forfeit because there were bruises, cuts, and bleeding everywhere on both sides. This is longer and worse than I could ever imagine it would be. Molly was mumbling herself at this point, "Ron, Ginny please stop this madness. There is nothing to gain from this."

I glared over to see the Official to see him yawning but still watching the duel bored out of his mind. Dammit, why doesn't he do something about this? This is making everyone's anxiety levels go through the roof.

Another ten minutes goes by and all of the audience including me knew the words that every spell that came out of the dueler's mouths and that this has gone on for far too long. I looked over to The Official and saw that the door to the inside open and a blond man called out to him for a minute. The Official went to the door probably thinking that this fight would just continue on like it was. Ginny and Ron saw this opportunity and started to something even more horrible. Even though these set of spells were not heard by the audience we all knew what was cast. One was a red light from Ron's wand and the other was green from Ginny's.

I grabbed my wand out of my back pocket in the shortest amount of time because this needed to be done quickly.

"Stupefy," I screamed.

My spell hit Hermione and she froze up like a plank and she fell back on her back missing the two deadly spells. At once Arthur and Molly Weasley stood up and cast their own stunting spells at Ron and Ginny.

The Official ran back to the field and screamed at the top of his lungs, "THIS DUEL IS OFF AND NO ONE WINS!" Once those spells were out of the way the audience dashed down to where Hermione was on the ground, including me, screaming spells to undo my spell that nearly saved her.

The Official ran over undid the stunning spell on Ron and Ginny and quickly chained them back as they glared at the scene in front of them. Once Hermione could move again, Molly Weasley, enraged at their actions, she ran over to her two youngest children and slap their faces hard enough that the mark was quickly shown. The Official glared on at them as this happened.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN FRIENDS?!"

"SHUT UP MUM!" Ron and Ginny yelled back.

"HERMIONE WAS ALREADY MINE LONG BEFORE POTTER WANTED HER! HARRY GETS WHATEVER HE WANTS! I WANTED TO HAVE SOMETHING FOR ONCE!" Ron yelled.

"Harry was going to be my knight in shining armor CAN'T YOU SEE THAT MUM!" Ginny said.

"BUT TO TEND TO KILL ONE OF THEM!"

"One less thing in the way," Ginny laughed.

I got up handed Hermione to George and charged up to them.

"So this whole thing was because of your jealousy. Isn't the fact that I lived with the Dursleys who abused me, then continuously face the looming fact that Voldemort wanted me dead each year, and then you two who wanted nothing but us and for what! To gain something that never wanted you in the first place or to have a darling savior that you will never understand at all! Hell Ginny you were cheating on me with every bloke I knew from Hogwarts to my coworkers and more. You know what Ron, Ginny I want nothing to do with you from now on. You guys are dead to me and Hermione!" I expressed.

I turned back helped Hermione to her feet and walk out with her arms around each other without a second glance back.

We went back home now knowing what was the potion that was causing Hermione's pain she took it and several other sedatives to help heal her cuts and bruises. She slept peacefully in our bed for the evening as there was a knock on the door of Potter Manor. I opened it to see that Luna was there on the other side.

"Hi Harry, I just wanted to show you tomorrow edition before it comes out." She said holding up the Quibbler.

"Sure, come in we can talk in the dining room." I invited.

"Hello," Giovanna greeted as Luna came in. Luna smiled and placed a hand on her chest amazed. "Oh, is this your daughter?"

"Yes, adorable isn't she?"

"Oh yes, oh wait, where are my manners? I am Luna Lovegood I am one of your father's and mother's friends." Luna said walking up to the three-year-old with her hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Luna." Giovanna obliged.

I made a small chuckle, "Why don't you go and continue reading that book that Mum was reading to you earlier while we talk in the dining room. It is about grown-up stuff you wouldn't like it." I said.

"Okay," she pouted a bit before walking to the library.

"Now Harry I want to tell you that Ginny and Ron's wands were snapped and they were sentenced to life in Azkaban for the love potion plus Ginny has one hundred years added to her for the death curse that she implemented in the duel and Ron has fifty added for the Cruciatus Curse in the duel." She explained.

"Good, finally this is all over."

"Yes, it was a long time for the two of you to get the justice that you deserve."

"Thank you for keeping our secret Luna."

"You're welcome...but there is one last thing that I wanted to ask you before I publish this for tomorrow."

"Go ahead I know that you will say the truth about everything."

"Well, first is what is your view of the case and secondly what will you do now?" She got out her notepad and pen.

"For your first question, I must say that this case was an eye opener for the both of us and that we must, in the future that is, to be careful of our future friends. Are they there to be a friend or not. And for the second question, I want to get away from the wizarding world for a bit just so I can relax without a care."

"Thank you, Harry, for your statement and as a friend, I want to ask you a question, are you thinking about moving?"

"Yes, I am not for sure when yet and if we do decide to move we will send you an owl. Nothing has changed with you being one of our closest friends, Luna and I thank you for that."

* * *

 _ **I want to say thank you to starboy454,**_ geekymom _ **, Glad to see you back**_

 _ **Sorceress of Magic, valerie21601, leonix2009,**_ Darious _ **Frost,**_ anmoldance _ **, kimjo2, I hope this chapter sufficed your urges of revenge. Lol**_

 _ **To KnowInsight I hope you come back and I am happy that you enjoyed yourself to a certain extent.**_

 _ **I'm sorry to hear that SLYNNR. These are rough times for**_ the both _ **of us. My condolences.**_

 _ **For the**_ voting _ ** _I_ want to know if since this story was supposed to end around Christmas of last year I was wondering if you wanted to hear that part first or I just go ahead the **_write _ **epilogue as originally intended.**_

 _ **Just write it in your review that you want it or not. It will be Christmas themed even though it's close to Valentine's Day haha!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and make sure to favorite, follow, and review because they help a whole hell of a lot!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas Epilogue

**Hello Everyone and thank you for waiting so long for these last few chapters to be finished.**

 **For this chapter I had you vote on if you wanted the Christmas special in it since I was planning the finish this during Christmas but life happens so by a vote of one person Sorceress of Magic and anybody else that wanted this but didn't vote here you go enjoy this fluffy thing I made.**

* * *

No P.O.V.

~Three years later~

Harry and his family, his very pregnant wife and two beautiful daughters, were relaxing around on the couch watching a Christmas movie in a fireplace lit room in the Potter Mansion. It is Christmas Eve night and the feeling in the Potter Mansion felt very homey and warm-hearted. Harry's wife, Hermione, was laying down on her back with her head on Harry's lap. She was already 9 months with twins no less. Both Harry and Hermione had a tired holiday season with trying to make everything perfect for their two daughters Giovanna and Sophia.

Giovanna was the six-year-old of the family and she already has shown her promise through her curious bright emerald eyes. A trait that she inherited from her father and her later grandmother. Gio, the nickname her family gave her, wanted something on the stars her current obsession.

Then there was two-year-old Sophia Harmony Potter, a name chosen by her mother and older sister, who was already gaining the title of Daddy's little girl. If her grandfather was still alive he would be the one teaching her small pranks to play on the young Potter family. Since Sophia was gaining a personality likeness of her father, she wanted to fly. Giovanna and Sophia were sitting together on the other end of the couch with Giovanna practicing her hairstyles on Sophia's jet black bushy hair with some success.

"I think that it is time for you two to get to bed it's getting late," Harry announced.

Giovanna stopped what she was doing and pouted to her father. "No, Dad you promised us that we get to open one gift tonight."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "What do you think, Hermione?" He smiled knowingly, pushing some of her bushy hair behind her ear. "Should we?"

"I don't know Gio and Sophia should want to see their presents in the morning when Santa has a lot to give these perfect little girls."

Sophia followed in her sister's example and started to plead as well. "Please!"

Harry smirked and glanced at Hermione once more and she gave him a small nod. "Okay, since you two been good this year you get to have one present tonight but we get to choose which one you get to open. Sound fair?"

"Yeah!" Giovanna and Sophia exclaimed as Sophia bounced up and down on the couch.

"Okay, I'll be back." Hermione sat up and let Harry go upstairs to retrieve the gifts.

"Mummy, when are the babies going to get here?" Sophia asked even though she knew it would be soon. Sophia was the main older sibling that was eager to meet her younger siblings. Giovanna wanted to meet them as well but this was Sophia's time to get extremely excited for their arrival and finally be the big sister.

Hermione awed, "About a week from now sweetie."

"Aw, I want them to see their presents as well," Sophia said placing a hand on Hermione's pregnant stomach.

"They will be here soon Sophia, but for now I want you to get excited for your presents," Harry announcing with two wrapped boxes in his hands and handed one to each. The two girls screamed their thank you's to their parents and started to energetically unravel their presents.

Giovanna was flabbergasted by the present that her father gave her. A new magical deep space silver outlook box. "Now how it works is that you hold the box in both hands while thinking about what you want to see about the stars and space," Harry explained, "Go ahead try it!"

Giovanna did as instructed and the top of the box opened to present a single white light that slowly circled creating a collection of smaller white stars that circled around the first. The stars circling around the first star gave it a pearly glow together as they swirled.

"Wow, it's the Milky Way! That is an extraordinary gift!" Hermione smiled. Giovanna gave a cheeky smile back.

As Giovanna eyes filled with interest with her gift, her little sister's jaw dropped at the sight of her present. A toddler sized witch's broom. "Daddy, daddy, daddy can I ride it now?!" Sophia

"Only for one ride It has to be to me so I can catch you so you don't fall," Harry replied.

Hermione tenses up at the idea of her daughter's first flight. It reminded her of Harry flying through skies playing Quidditch and hoping that nothing bad would happen. It extremely stressed her out when it actually happened in her and his 3rd year at Hogwarts.

"Be careful," she said.

Sophia started the flight mimicking quidditch players that she saw in newspapers and her father flying around in the backyard. She held the front end with both hands and kicked her feet to first few seconds of being in the air made her feel as though she could do anything she wanted even though she was only about two feet off the ground.

"Okay, I want you to rise up a little bit. I'll catch you in my arms." Harry said with arms outreached. She did so but with a little sway getting to chest level of her father. "You're doing it! You're doing great!" Harry continued encouraging her. Sophia smiled throughout the whole thing without a care in the world to how this was going to end. All she knew was this was the greatest experience that she is ever been in. She finally got to the height her father wanted and he caught her in a snuggle. Giovanna and Hermione applauded. "You did good for your first try but now I want you to go to bed we'll have more fun tomorrow morning!"

Sophia sighed with a little disappointment in her voice but knew that her father was right and she'll get to have more of this experience tomorrow.

Harry takes both of them to their rooms saying goodnight to both of them after tucking them in. He leaves the door cracked suspiciously and Giovanna notices this but thinks nothing of it and fall asleep along with her sister.

Three Hours Later…

Giovanna wakes up to go to the bathroom to get some water. While on the way back to her room she hears rustling downstairs. She slowly goes down trying to figure out what's going on in the dim light of candlesticks everywhere. Everywhere but the main living room where the Christmas tree sat. Where she saw, in good light, a big fellow with red and white ropes on in a red hat with a white beard. He was putting down the last of the gifts that he had under the tree when he finally looked up to the stairs and found her looking back at him. He put a finger to his mouth asking her to keep quiet. All the while the feeling in her stomach made her feel that this was a person that she knew. She did so as she could hear giggling that was all too familiar to her.

"Santa you're real!" Hermione giggled her way to him with a cup in hand setting it down to a nearby table.

"Mrs. Potter I think you have known this for quite some time now," he replied in his deep booming voice facing her.

"Well my children have been good all year and they even gave you something even better than cookies this year a plate of pumpkin pie. I heard is your favorite." Hermione flirted.

"Mrs. Potter you're married! Where is your husband?"

"He should be upstairs asleep but there's the thing I've always wanted to do and since it's Christmas Eve I was hoping since I have been good all year I want to see if I can have it?"

" _Giovanna is watching,"_ Harry whispered in his real voice. Hermione winked.

Harry continued in the deep voice, "I think I put that brand new book oh what was it? Ah! Hogwarts: A History the 25th edition under the tree just for you."

"No, I wasn't looking for that not this time. I looking for something along the lines of a kiss from you just to see how your beard would feel on my face!"

"Don't you know... Mr. Potter will get very angry with you if you do this?" He started to flirt back and pull his arm around to the small of her back. "You are caring his soon-to-be children."

"Well he doesn't have to know," she places a hand on his face.

"Okay, I know how to keep a secret anyway."

He leaned in and gave her a pleasant kiss on the lips that lasted a good 30 seconds. Giovanna gasped at the sight before her. So the songs were true mummy really did kiss Santa Claus. Hermione stopped and pulled away from Santa and said, "Wait your beard is fake who are you really?"

She took off the beard and then the hat to only find a jet-black messy mane and green eyes looking back at her. Giovanna gained an enormous smile at the sight. Still pretending Hermione overacted a gasp, "Harry! I knew it was too good to be true but tell me how do you give all the gifts to the little kids of the world."

"Easy as you already knew we are wizards it was all magic," Harry said waving his wand. "I think we know that already but I must punish you for that kiss."

"What! Why I kiss my husband in the end?"

"Well you have made your husband a little bit angry and your punishment is...to...dance with me."

"Well, first of all, why do you want to dance and second of all there is no music playing?"

Harry took out his wand from this back pocket and waved it to nearest record player which started to play a Christmas song with a singer that sounded like Frank Sinatra. "To answer your first question I like to have my wife in my arms and I've already solved the other problem so…My lady..." He held out a hand to her and she obliged. Harry pulled Hermione close to him as they began to sway back and forth. Hermione began to giggle like a young schoolgirl on her first date as Harry tried his hardest to keep his seductive demeanor when all he wanted to do was smile. Gio was still on the stairs watching the cute scene between her parents. He gave a chance for Hermione to give a little turn for him when she landed back to his chest there was a hearing of a splash.

"Mrs. Potter, did you feel that?" Harry said.

"Mmm, what?" Hermione said snuggling into his chest.

"Water or some kind wetness fall to the ground."

"No..."

"Hermione, I think that you're water just broke."

With that Hermione finally realized what was happening the twins were coming tonight and not a week from now like she told her youngest daughter.

"I will go call Luna for her to watch kids tonight!"

"Yes, and I will go get my bag from our room."

Harry ran upstairs with Giovanna running behind him. Excited and confused to what was happening and what was going to happen. Harry ran to the nearest fireplace he could find in the house to call Luna and once he got her she quickly flooed to the Potter mansion in and matter of seconds.

Luna hugged Giovanna to comfort her as her parents rushed to get everything together that they needed to go to St. Mungo's.

Finally, Harry and Hermione, we're ready to leave their mansion to meet their new addition to the family.

"We will come back for you once the twins are born Luna in the morning call Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I know that they would be so excited to meet them," Harry instructed.

"Harry..." Hermione started to wince, "Come on I'm starting to feel contractions."

Harry nodded knowingly that not to hold her up any longer. If Sophia was any indicator of Hermione's last pregnancy Harry knew not to make Hermione wait any longer than she should. They left immediately with a little goodbye to Luna and Giovanna.

That Christmas morning, after Luna called Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, she gathered Giovanna and Sophia to get ready to meet their new siblings. Harry appeared through the downstairs fireplace in the living room. "Are we ready Luna?" He called.

Giovanna and Sophia ran to the sound of his voice with Sophia who was practically jumping up and down ecstatic to meet her younger siblings.

"What's their names, Daddy?" Sophia said.

"You'll see once you meet them."

"I hope that you didn't call one of them Albus Severus," Giovanna said with worry.

Harry laughed, "No, we didn't I know I wanted it but you're right the name is kind of unfitting for any Potter."

"Is Hermione okay?" Luna asked as she finally caught up with the children.

"She is doing fine it was longer than expected. She is sleeping now so when we go in there we must be quiet."

Harry picked up Sophia and the four of them walked into the fireplace and flooed to the hospital.

Once inside the room, Harry hushed everyone. Hermione was still in a deep sleep in her hospital bed as her two babies slept in little beds of their own. They were bundled up neatly and tightly with two blue beanies on their heads.

"Aww, they're both boys. Congratulations Harry," Luna whispered.

"Thank you, the one on the left we called him Matthew and the one on the right is James."

Matthew and James had the looks of their father but the only thing that was different about them was their hair colors. The valiance James had a jet black bushy mane and on the other hand, the masterful Matthew had a brown mane like his mother's.

"They're cute!" Sophia whispered to them. "I'm going to be the best sister ever! You'll see!"

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the actual two epilogues I'm writing that will come out this week You can choose from epilogue a or epilogue b to how you want the story to end.**

 **Thank you for your synopsis Tyler'sPrincess You will have to wait and see for epilogue a to see if you're right.**

 **DriftWood1965 I understand I was looking up spells that were already in the books or in the movies to make this duel a little bit ****better but I should have gone with my imagination and just made up new spells for them the cast.**

 **keitaropurple69 , Cassandra30, BratGirl1983 (2x), Saki-Hime, geekymom, This guy doesnt have a clue, SLYNNR, kimjo2, Sorceress of Magic Thank you for reviewing and I hope you're having a good time and much as I am reading your reviews!**

 **Thank you for the favorites and follows Every time I get an email saying I get a new follower I get very happy!**

 **Thank you see you very soon**

 **P.S. also read my other story Dear Hermione it needs love**


	14. Ending: Ilvermorny

Hello, long time no see I have been doing a lot of things like graduating from Community College, exams, and other stories that I have written so enjoy this ending a to this story and hopefully next week will be ending B. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Ending: Ilvermorny**

 _ **Harry P.O.V.**_

Giovanna closed her suitcase full of books, school robes, and other clothes ready for her new adventure entering a new school. Not just any school this was Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and this would be the first year that a Potter would set foot in a different school other than Hogwart. This must be a nervous and happy moment for her to do. I am as well nervous for her. Hermione nor I have never been to any other wizarding school so this would be all new to all of us. I have my fingers crossed.

"Do you think you have everything?" I asked standing in her doorway to her room with my hands behind my back.

"I think so, I have the school textbooks, my favorite books that I like to read like The Princess Bride when I get homesick, my school robes, and my normal clothes. Aira is already downstairs so I think that I am ready!"

"Where is your wand?" I smirked.

Gio's mouth dropped and her hand quickly covered it, "No, can you help me find it?"

She quickly ran over to her dresser and scrambled in search for her precious wand. But I knew where it was at that very moment; in my hand behind my back. It was on the dining room table downstairs. Me and James, my oldest boy, both wanted to trick her but this was the first time since she got the wand weeks ago that she has ever been apart from it. I chuckled. "Gio."

"What?" Gio ran over. I held my hand out to wiggly present to her a long oak wood with phoenix feather core wand. "Dad, you knew where it was from the start! Wait a minute did you and James plan this?" Giovanna hated when her younger brother James play tricks on her and especially when I joined in on the fun. if her grandfather was alive today Giovanna would not know what to do with two James playing tricks on her.

She tries to grab it from me and I swiftly took my arm behind my back again to present her my other hand which had a letter addressed to her in my handwriting.

"What's this?" Gio hesitated. "You two better not be playing a trick on me."

"You don't know until you open it!" I sang. Gio looks back at me suspiciously but took the letter out of my hand and opened it. "Read it out loud for me." I leaned against the wooden door frame arms folding in wait.

" _Dear Giovanna Lucille Potter,_

 _You are about to make a journey of a lifetime. A journey that I hope to be as just as exciting as mine and your mother's was when we did it an ocean away. Hopefully, yours will be a lot safer than ours. I hope you make loyal and trustworthy friends and learn all that you want and can there. Even though this will be new territory for you since you will be the first Potter to enter the American Wizarding school, I think you will be just fine. Just be yourself. I wish you the best and I will always love you and will miss you while you are gone._

 _Love,_

 _Your Adoring Father_

 _Harry Potter_

 _P.S. I want to hear about everything that you experience there. I want to know all about what is the difference between Ilvermorny and Hogwarts_." Gio started to tear up as I pulled her into a hug. This is one trait that she inherited from Hermione, her letting her emotion out instead of keeping them bottled in. I should follow them and their footsteps more in the future.

"Thank you, Daddy," Gio said wiping a tear away. "And I can't wait to tell you everything!"

"I can't wait too, Gio," I say. "I just want you to be happy and be brave on this path. I know you can do it!" Gio agreed as I wiped a tear off her face.

"Gio, are you ready?" Hermione called from downstairs. "Aira is making a fuss in her cage!"

"Come on, you don't want to make your mum wait or your owl," I say giving back her wand as she wiped away another one of her tears off her face.

"Gio, come on!" Sophia said running up the stairs. "I think we are going to be late!"

"Calm down Sophia!" Gio said grabbing her suitcase and closing her door behind her. "We have a lot of time!"

The three of us went downstairs to find Hermione, Matthew, and James waiting for us. Hermione had her hands on her hips getting a bit impatient while Matthew and James played with Aira, Gio's beautiful striped owl. Hermione and I brought her while in the American version of Diagon Alley which here they call Garnet Boulevard. Aira is a feisty one, unlike Hedwig, but she can be nice when she wants to and she loves Gio the most.

"Do you have everything?" Hermione asked.

Gio nodded, "Where is Teddy they should be here by now?"

Swiftly like clockwork Andi and Teddy came through the floo system in the adjacent living room. Teddy had his bags packed ready for his journey with Giovanna. Andi decided to come along with us after James and Matthew were born to America because she wished Teddy to have his Godfather near and also we were the only family that she had left. She couldn't imagine a world without us. So we all settled in the state of New York to keep us all together.

"Here we are!" Teddy called out running to meet us. Teddy was growing substantially throughout the years and was now beginning to tower over Giovanna bit. Giovanna and Teddy didn't mind this not by the slightest because they were each other's first friends and nothing was going to change it.

"I think we are ready to disapparate to Salem's Crossing," I said. Salem's Crossing is where the American students of Ilvermorny go to travel to their new home.

We all gathered hands with Gio and Teddy holding their respective bags and disapparated to Salem's Cross.

 **Gio POV**

"I hear Ilvermorny is cooler than Hogwarts!" Sophia said. "Ilvermorny is more modern and have fewer things destroying the place!"

"Sophia, that's not true!" James said. "They say an ugly monster has been terrorizing the school lately and it is the ones you read from books like vampires. How can Hogwarts compete with that?"

"How do you two know?" Matthew said. "We will never go there!"

"Well thanks, guys this helps a lot," I say sarcastically.

"Will you three step making your sister nervous this is all new for all of us," My Mum said.

"But Mom what if the rumors are true then what will she do?" James said. Since we move to New York, I'm the only one that calls mom 'mum' out of all of her children. I also read all the Ilvermorny textbooks and then the theories about different monsters in the area so I think that it is safe to say I am fine and this rumor is not true.

Salem Cross was filled with families and conductors talking over each other making sure that things were good to go for the incoming nervous sixth graders to the very happy 12th graders. I wanted to take things step-by-step at Salem's Cross but that was going to be a hassle, to say the least. Even with the hustle and bustle all around me, I took in the fresh feeling of the steam that filled the air. This was all nerve-wracking but the steam made everything soothing and safe. I hope Teddy feels the same, he can be a worrywart sometimes.

"'Mione, It might be true you never know we saw a three-headed dog in our second year," Dad said cheekily.

"Harry, I think it is just a bad rumor going around."

"People started to think that we were together before we got together and that wasn't a bad rumor in the end."

"Why do you always find ways to make me smile, Harry?" Mum replied. "Oh there is one more thing that I want to give you before you leave," she reached into her pocket. She took out another letter addressed to me but this time in Mum's handwriting. My mum and dad are so sweet I'm going to miss their cute banter with each other when I leave finally. I always thought it was cute. I began to open the letter she gave me. "Wait no not here read it once you get on the train I think you would be delighted in what I say and what I gave you."

"Thanks, Mom," I hugged her and she kissed my forehead.

Teddy and I quickly got on to the train as we heard it signal for the final call for passengers to get on. We waved bye to my parents, my brothers, sister, and Andi when we found an empty cart. I saw my mom start to cry tears of joy and sadness into my dad's arms as the train departed the train station.

"I am nervous about this, Gio," Teddy says sitting across from me.

"Me too," I say.

The sound of the train cart's door open to a young girl about our age with medium tan skin with fairly curly hair. She was already wearing her school uniform when she came in.

"Hello!" the girl said. "Is it okay if I join you? I know no one here..."

"Sure we are actually new to this country's magical community," Teddy explains.

" Oh cool, I'm Rachel Anderson by the way." Rachel said. "Did you guys transfer something?"

"I am Giovanna Potter but you can call me Gio and that's Theodore Lupin but we calling him, Teddy," I introduced. "No, we moved here when we were very young. We're originally from Britain."

"Britain so you're originally were supposed to go to Hogwarts." Rachel said. "Sorry I read a lot about the Wizarding World and the other Wizarding schools around the world. I actually know nothing about the Wizarding World other than the books that read when I bought them for school."

"So you're saying that you are a muggle-born" Teddy asked.

"Muggle-born?"

"Yeah, people that are born magical but don't have magical parents," I explained. "My mother is a muggle-born."

"And so is my grandfather," Teddy said.

"I guess it's different in Britain what they call no maj-born people. In the US they call muggle-borns, as you put it, no-maj born," Rachel said.

"Are you excited to go to Ilvermorny?" I asked.

"A little from what I read about Ilvermorny they really want to keep a secret about how the kids get sorted into their houses. I guess to keep the magical moment for us 6th graders."

"Really my mom and dad always told me that at Hogwarts they sat under a hat and the hat would look into their minds and sort them into the house that would be more plausible for them."

"That's interesting! Maybe they do something different for Ilvermorny Students!"

"Hello, students of Ilvermorny!" A man voice said projecting his voice throughout the train cars. "I hope you're excited about your new year with us. We know it's going to be a fun Year together. We will be coming into the Ilvermorny Station, Squalor's Gare, in just a few minutes so I hope all of you have your school uniforms on. As for the 6th graders, we want you to exit the train station and follow the fairies to the secret entrance where you will be sorted into your houses."

Once off the train and entering Salem's crossing the three of us found the fairies and followed them to a Beautiful vine archway who was lit up in all colors to a heavy wooden door. Several of the other sixth graders had to help each other open the door once opened we found a fairly young wizard With a full head of brunette hair and semi-tan skin there to greet us all.

"Hello welcome, I am Mr. Paterson the main counselor of Ilvermorny." He introduced himself. "Everyone in Livermore is so grateful to have you here we know you, young Wizards and witches, we'll all do great here. We just know it. now for your houses, we have Thunderbird who is mostly for the adventurous. The Wampus for The fearless warriors, the Pukwudgie for the healers and the caring, and last but not least the horned serpent for those of you wanting nothing more than to learn. Behind me is the door where each and every one of you will go in and stand right in the middle. there are four statues that will call forth you to join their house. do I have any questions before I send the first student into the chamber?"

" is it possible for all four statues to come to you?" Rachel raises her hand.

"Yes there is a possibility of that happening but it is rare but if you are called for more than one house you get to choose between them. any other questions?"

" what do we do after we get a house?"

once you enter the chamber and get house doors in front if you will open in an ounce on the other side your house to the waiting older children who will be waiting for your arrival to start the feast of their first day back. If there is no more questions we should start with our first student. Rachel Anderson his first one to claim a house."

Rachel looks back at us nervous we gave her a pat on the back and reassurance that everything will be okay for her and us. She went in and Mr. Patterson closes the door behind her. There was silence for about 5 minutes until we can hear on the other side of the door a thunderous voice saying "Thunderbird!" we could hear even though it was very muddled kids cheering on their new member to their house.

"Hope we get into Thunderbird so we can be with her," Teddy said and I agreed.

After a few kids in front of us went ahead and thunderous applauses and announcements to the other sixth graders going into their houses came time for Teddy to join a house in Ilvermorny. He crosses fingers as he went in the darkroom. another 5 minutes pass and the thunderous voice boomed over, "Thunderbird!" Congratulations Teddy I hope I can join you…

A few more students went ahead of me before my name was called and I went in to the dark chamber. The chamber wasn't completely dark it had a moonlight entrance that was emulating light to the center of the room. it look mysterious at first but once I stood into the moonlight I felt a sense of comfort. this was going to be a little bit easier than I thought it would be. I knew I had my father's bravery in me somewhere underneath my mom's thirst to learn.

A few seconds pass well I'm standing in the Moonlight and think to myself bet maybe it's going to take a little bit more longer for me to get signed a house then my friends. me and my dad had conversations about his time at Hogwarts and how he was almost put into Slytherin instead of the one he really wanted to be in Gryffindor. Maybe this was my story to him.

Suddenly I hear the statues move even though I could not see them. They were loudly scraping the floor beneath them and before I know it I am face to face with a Pukwudgie Statue and I am speechless. how can I just be a caring person not that there's anything wrong with that but I thought my potential would be a lot more higher. maybe I can work with this Pukwudgie House can be a good experience for me, but then The Horned serpent came up to me. so I have to choose. then the other two statues comes to me. so there is a story here Dad I'm accepted by all four houses but I think I know where I want to go. I step out of the Moonlight and touched the Thunderbird statue then with the thunderous voice it said "Thunderbird!" as the doors opened to the big Cafe like room as Thunderbird's students stood up and cheered and welcomed me into the next seven years of my life.

After following the Valedictorian and Salutatorian of the senior class around for the tour of the castle, all of the sixth graders were taken to the Thunderbird tower, which was the tallest tower in the castle, and were assigned our rooms. The sixth graders dorm for the year would make every child in America envious. The wood floor were polished so well we could see our reflection in them. As for the beds, they were made for each student in mind, I love a fluffy cotton mattress with a Polyester blanket that made my body at the utmost comfort and I was not disappointed.

"Gio, I think you forgot to open your letter you got from your mom today," Teddy said while fluffing up his pillow so he could put his back against it. Teddy gleeful of this new place. It was all exciting to him. He could not wait until he walked into our American Magical History class tomorrow. This all was going to be exciting for all three of us. A new trio for a new place.

I gasped I absolutely forgot that I even have my mother's letter in my pocket. I scrambled to get it from my robe's pocket and almost tore the letter itself just trying to get it open.

"Calm down, Gio." Rachel said.

I finally got it open and began to read my mother's letter.

' _Dearest darling Giovanna,_

 _I hope you are well and I hope Ilvermorny Is just as amazing as Hogwarts was to us. I think you will have a brilliant time their meeting new friends and learning all new subjects that your father and I have never learned._

 _Since you were born part of the war, I hope you will lead a very normal life than Harry and I lead. You know we were constantly battling evil witches and wizards who were actively trying to kill us for who your father was and who I was in The Wizarding World and then there were witches and wizards who were on our side but wanted to try us from each other and also keep us away from you in the end._

 _I want us to have that all in the past and once you get to Ilvermorny I want you to send at least one letter every three days to us explaining how you are and if you are having a good time. We want things to be better for you so if any problem arises you can call us by fireplace._

 _You are a bright young girl and I love you deeply._

 _I hope for you the best._

 _Sending lots of love to you,_

 _Your very caring Mother,_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _P.S. If you learn anything new in Ilvermorny I want you to explain it to me. I still love to learn even if it is from My already knowledgeable daughter!_

Thank you, Mom. I jump on my first letter back to you once I go to my first class I just hope that you find these subjects as interesting as I do.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading I am would like it if you read my other stories:**

 **Dear Hermione (Updated as of 5/25/2019)**

 **Retribution for Harry James Potter**

 **Exiting through The Rear**

 **Thank you all for reviewing all for Chapter 13 and this one and I will see you for the end of the end!**


End file.
